Beauty and the Beast DBZ Style
by Pannygirl
Summary: Beauty and the Beast DBZ Beauty and the Beast (DBZ Style) you interested? Please read it! Chapter 18 is up!
1. A Rose?

A/N: ::clears throat:: hehe… your probably wondering as to why I am writing this fic and to be honest I don't know why either. I suppose it is because of my mutual love for Beauty and the Beast and DBZ, fair enough answer? Well I hope it is and I hope you like this clashing fic, I can't say its original because the Fairy tale is already there but the idea of clashing is original…I think. Well anyway I hope you like the fic! Oh and this is Middle Ages time just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Beauty and the Beast!

Credits: I give credits to Beauty and the Beast!

Chapter 1 ::gulps::

The sun was slowly peeping its head over the horizon and casting its light over the land. The sun even crept its fair light into the windows of a small cottage that was just outside of a town…the house was owned by a well-respected man named Mr. Satan who lived with his grand-daughter Pan and his three grand-nieces Lora, Cristina and Catherine. The four of them took care of Mr. Satan and they lived together happily, Lora was the oldest out of them all, she was very lovely and she was the mother figure for the three younger girls and she had just gotten engaged. Her fiancé Giorgio had gone away on business and would not return for a month, Cristina and Catherine were twins…but they didn't look alike they were the youngest. They were very unique and different from each other and very happy and joyous people who always saw the brighter things in life. They were also always managing to get themselves in trouble. Pan was the second oldest of them all and the most boyish out of them all, yet she was the fairest of them all too. She disliked wearing dresses and doing her hair, yet her cousins forced her to do so anyway, she enjoyed working around the cottage and caring for her family, she felt that they were very dependent on her. Pan was very independent and she had strong beliefs, she for one believed that her parents Gohan and Videl were still alive somewhere…for they had been claimed missing for thirteen years ever since Pan was five years old. She always felt deep down inside that they were still alive and out there somewhere waiting to be rescued from something terrible.

All Pan had left were her cousins and grandfather, she loved them all very much, and they all loved each other.

"Cristina, Catherine…wake up!" Pan said as she went over to the two girls who were refusing to rise. Pan rolled her eyes with a sigh, "This is the third night straight that you two will not rise on time. What has gotten into the two of you…get up!" Pan said shaking them harder, eventually the two girls rolled over with yawns and stretched.

"What is it Pan?" Catherine said groggily, with her eyes semi shut and her hand on her forehead.

"It is time to get up! You two should have been up two hours ago." Pan said as she stripped the covers off of the two girls and rolled it up in her arms, "Please Pan just a few more minutes." Pleaded Cristina with puppy dog eyes.

Pan smirked and shook her head, "No Cristina, those eyes of yours will not subdue me this time, now get up both of you!" The two girls pouted for a moment and then rose with much difficulty.

"Lora is making breakfast and grandfather went to town, so when you come down prepare to do the cleaning today." Pan said as she plopped the rolled up sheet onto the bed and scurried downstairs towards the kitchen, where there was nothing but a fireplace with a black pot hanging over it and a few shelves filled with food and utensils.

Pan found Lora stirring up morning porridge and placing the cover back on the pot. She had her hair long black hair tied back in a braid and she had some white powder streaked on her cheek, Pan smirked, "Are the girls awake yet Pan?" She asked, as she cleaned her hands with her rag cloth, which she used as an apron.

"Yes, after five minutes of shaking them." Pan said with a sigh as she took out four wooden plates, spoons and cups out of a cupboard and placed them neatly on the table.

Lora shook her head, "Those girls need to shape up! They have got to learn how to rise with the sun."

"I know that Lora, but they don't, they are only fifteen years of age anyway." Pan replied, as she heard Cristina and Catherine come down the stairs. Cristina was tying her hair back with a ribbon and Catherine was tying her apron.

"So glad you ladies finally awoke." Lora said.

Cristina and Catherine glanced at each other then back at Lora and Pan…"Well I'm so glad that you're glad Lora." Cristina replied followed by laughter from both her and Catherine. Pan tried to hide her laughter as Lora sighed defeated realizing that those two would never change. 

"Well you two go outside and fetch some eggs from the chicken house." Lora said as she got up to check on the porridge.

"Pan help me lift the pot off the fire." Lora asked, Pan assisted her and they placed the steaming porridge on the table. 

"Lora?" Pan asked as she began pouring the porridge into the bowls.

"Yea Pan?" She asked while she poured water into the cups.

"Why did grandfather go to town today?" Pan asked, curiously. For Pan figured that it might be important considering the fact that her grandfather hardly ever went to town anymore since his trade business crashed with the tragedy of him losing his three trade ships at sea. Perhaps good news was to be had today.

"I'm not sure Pan, all I know is that Uncle said it was important and that he could not stay for breakfast." Lora replied.

"He's been gone for three hours already."

"I know that…I hope its good news he receives."

"I hope so too…we could really use some good news right about now." Pan said with a sigh, "I will go get the girls."

Pan walked outside and found Cristina and Catherine playing tag, Pan was not surprised. Those two always neglected their chores for play, and many times it had cost the family dearly. Cristina and Catherine both stopped running when they saw Pan glancing at them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you two doing?" She asked sternly.

Cristina and Catherine fidgeted a bit and looked in every direction possible except for Pans', "Well…um…we were just…"

"Not gathering the eggs!" Pan interrupted.

"Uh…basically." Catherine said looking down at the ground.

Pan sighed, she could never stay mad at anyone for long and that was always her biggest weakness.

"Go get the eggs." Pan said calmly and Catherine and Cristina did so quickly, they then headed inside.

Finally the four girls sat down for breakfast, when a knock came at the door, "I'll get it." Said Pan, as she rose to get the door. She opened the door and her face formed a big smile, "Grandfather your back!"

She quickly hugged him, and the other girls raced towards him, "Calm down girls I haven't been gone that long." He said smiling.

"Come sit down Uncle." Cristina said offering him her chair.

"Tell us what happened at town Uncle." Asked Catherine excitedly.

"Well ladies, I have some good news, those dogs merchants back at town actually had something good to say for once." Mr. Satan said, with a smile.

"Well out with it already!" Hollered Catherine.

"I received news that one of the trade ships has returned, we shall have money again!"

All the girls' faces lit up with delight and they all screamed and hugged and cried for joy. Finally their lives would be better, and they could start a new beginning together.

"Now girls this means I will have to go meet the ship and I shall be gone for a few weeks maybe a month." He said with slight regret. The girls put on disappointed faces, for they did not want him to go. For them he was the only parent figure they had left and they worried for him constantly.

"I don't want you to go!" Cristina said with worry in her eyes.

"Do not worry Cristina I will be fine, besides I have some more good news on my way back home I shan't be the only one coming back home."

Lora's eyes widened with fierce hope, "You mean?"

"Yes Lora…Giorgio's ship has returned as well and I will meet him there, we shall return together."

Everyone was thrilled especially Lora, the girls hugged her and rejoiced. Pan nearly cried as she saw the look of relief and joy on Lora's face.

"Now girls would you like me to bring back anything for you? Any dresses or jewels perhaps?"

Their faces lit up, "I want a ruby red silk dress please Uncle!" Said Cristina.

"I wish to have a pink velvet gown Uncle." Said Catherine.

"I wish for nothing Uncle except for you to bring Giorgio back to me."

Mr. Satan sighed contented at Lora's request, "That can be done Lora." He then glanced at Pan who hadn't asked for anything yet. "What do you wish for Pan?" He asked.

Pan thought for a moment, and she realized that she will have time to get herself a dress or jewels when her grandfather returned. She would be to worried about him being gone to care for anything else, "Well grandfather…all I want is for you to return home safely."

Mr. Satan was overwhelmed by his granddaughters' care and concern for him, her cousins looked at her shocked, "Surely you want something Pan?" Asked Catherine.

"Yes Pan…do you not wish for anything at all?" Asked Lora.

"I say she can wish for whatever she wants." Said Cristina.

"That is all I want grandfather." Pan replied with a reassuring smile.

"But I would feel better if I knew I could give you something Pan, please let me do that for you." He asked solemnly. 

Pan sighed not wishing to argue, "Well grandfather if I must ask for something else then I shall simply ask for a rose."

"A rose!?" They all said in unison.

"Yes a simple red rose." Pan replied.

"But Pan why wish for a rose when you can have a dress with roses on it?" Asked Catherine curiously, she couldn't for the life of her understand Pan's request.

"Well back in the old house we had a rose garden with roses everywhere. Here we have none, I miss seeing them and perhaps with the return of a rose I can plant it and start a rose garden." 

Mr. Satan and the girls sighed, "Very well Pan…I shall bring you back a rose."

All right…that's the end of chapter one… little does Mr. Satan know how much that rose will cost him hehe…I really would like your insight on this whole thing. If you have any questions or comments please state them in the reviews that's what they are there k? Anyways the next chapter shall come depending on your responses, chow! 


	2. Invisible Hosts

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful and encouraging reviews! I'm so glad that YOU ALL LIKE THIS FIC! And just to point out a few things…this fic may be mixed with the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast later on…I'm not to sure though. If anything I'll stick to the original version, until then ja ne and enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own beauty and the beast or DBZ!

Credits: Beauty and the Beast fairy tales!

Chapter 2

The night before Mr. Satan's departure the family decided to gather around the crackling fire and tell stories together.

Lora had just finished telling her story about a sleeping princess who was saved by the kiss of a handsome prince.

"Your turn grandfather." Pan said with a smile. Mr. Satan glanced at everyone as he tried to come up with a story, he then sighed when he thought of one.

"Well there is this one tale of a king who ruled not too long ago, and he had a son. His son was very fair and very strong and smart but…he was very conceited and cruel, he had almost forgotten what it meant to be a human being. Some say he got it from his father, others say he was born that way, anyhow he was one day punished by a wizard for his cruelty and had sentenced him to become what he was on the inside…a beast." With that Mr. Satan finished his story, and he left his granddaughter and nieces with their mouths open.

"What ever happened to him uncle?" Asked Cristina with a yawn.

"No one knows Cristina, the castle was lost when the curse was brought upon the prince, him and his family and servants all vanished into a place unknown or unseen by everyone else."

"Can he be turned back into a prince Uncle?" Asked Lora.

"Perhaps, I'm not too sure."

"Well I say he deserves it." Said Catherine.

Pan disagreed, "Well I think your wrong Catherine." 

Everyone looked at Pan as if she were crazy, "Why do you think that Pan?" Asked Lora.

Pan hesitated a moment, for she didn't know why she said that in the first place, "Well I suppose I said that because, no one not even someone as cruel as that prince deserves to have humanity taken away from them and become a beast forever."

Everyone sat in silence, "Perhaps you are right Pan." Mr. Satan said as he then rose from his seat, "It is very late, let us all head for bed."

Everyone then rose to their feet and headed upstairs to their beds.

The next morning Mr. Satan got dressed and ate breakfast, while the girls packed up his clothes and food for his journey.

When he had finished he said goodbye to them, "Farewell my girls, take care and keep the place up while I am gone." He said as he mounted his horse and rode off over the hills.

"I hope he will return with Giorgio soon." Lora said with a tint of worry in her voice. Pan glanced at her with a smile, "Do not worry Lora they will both come back to us before you know it."

Lora smirked, "You are so strong Pan, you are the strength of this family. What would we do without you?"

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out." She said with a smile.

After that the four of them went inside.

Two weeks had past and Mr. Satan had finally arrived at the city where his ship would be. He arrived only to discover that pirates had attacked it and everything had been taken right down to the last gold nugget. To his dismay Giorgio had to leave right after he returned to run an errand he could not get out of.

Mr. Satan was crushed; he could not bring anything back to his girls, no dresses for Catherine and Cristina, no Giorgio for Lora, not even a rose for Pan.

"Some man I am." He said to himself as he made haste to return home, for he wanted nothing more then to be with his girls again.

As he rode for a week he had made it back into the woods, he was halfway home. Suddenly a heavy fog picked up and Mr. Satan was hardly able to see anything, the night grew cold and it began to snow. He had run out of food and his horse grew weary he felt as though his time was drawing near. He began to feel like he would never make it home when he suddenly saw a bright light ahead of him. He headed towards it to find a huge and grand castle, the sun was shining around it, there was no snow or wind or cold the fog separated, there was green grass and blue skies and curtains and fountains of roses everywhere in the front garden. It was like something out of a dream, Mr. Satan breathed a sigh of relief and headed past the gates, which opened up for him, and he got off his horse. He then saw his horse automatically head for a stable, which was loaded with hay and oats and water. He then saw a palace door open up near by and he figured that it was a sign to enter.

He slowly stepped inside the castle and he was left in awe with what he saw. There was a long hallway with pillars, chairs lined up on the wall made of pure gold embedded with jewels and velvet silk cushions and small tables made of real marble and silver. There were magnificent tapestries and paintings on the walls and gargoyle statues engraved on the front of the pillars. He could not believe all the marvels and wealth that lay before him, yet he couldn't help but think…who owned all of it?

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out, yet he only heard his own echo. He shrugged and continued walking, "There has to be someone in this huge place." He said to himself.

"Who's the stranger?" Came a voice from behind him. Mr. Satan glanced back only to find no one there. He scanned the room for any sign of anyone, yet he saw nothing.

"I'm hearing things! The lack of food and all the bad news has finally taken its toll on me." He said holding his head.

"Hey that's funny…he thinks he's hearing things." Came a second voice, Mr. Satan froze he looked over the hallway again, he saw nothing.

"This is weird. Is someone there? Hello? You can come out…I come in peace." (A/N: Famous last words eh?)

Mr. Satan then heard some giggling but he didn't know where it was coming from…then he heard that first voice again, "Shut up Kakarott you idiot!"

"Kakarott? Hey I know that name…well of course now I remember who he is, could it be the same Kakarott who is…" Mr. Satan paused when he heard what sounded like breathing; it was so loud and the breathing was more like low growls that seemed to have come from the castle walls.

"Who's there?" Mr. Satan asked again, yet again he got no answer.

He then continued walking, hoping to find someone, perhaps the master of the castle. As he was walking he heard his stomach begin to growl, "Geez where the hell is everybody? I'd like to get some food."

Suddenly a door to his right creaked open, he glanced over and opened the door wide, and he entered a large bedroom.

There was a beautiful fireplace with a warm and roaring fire, a soft silky bed and a table already set with food. His eyes widened with surprise and delight, "Oh yea! Haha! Seems like they were expecting me…but how could they have been? Oh well looks like this is my place for the night now." He said to himself as he then helped himself to a meal. While he ate he remained in awe at all that surrounded him, he wished to take some wealth back with him to help him with his family.

He then thought of Pan, Lora, Cristina and Catherine who were waiting for him eagerly back home. It nearly brought tears to his eyes, to know that he would disappoint them so on his return when he comes back empty handed. He then yawned and gazed out a window nearby, it was already nighttime and he was very tired, as he got up he stopped suddenly in fear.

He began to hear low beastly growls nearby, like a huge animal was stalking him and preparing to strike him at any moment. It sent frightening chills up his spine, "Hel-Hello?" He said quivering in fear.

"He knows he's here." Came the second voice that he had heard when he had just arrived. It sounded like it came from the direction of his bed, but there was nothing there but a bed and a night table and a chair. On the night table there was a miniature grandfather clock with legs and two handles one on each side. Beside that was a candleholder that held three candles, which would be his light for the night including his warm blazing fire.

Mr. Satan shrugged his shoulders; he found the castle strange and creepy. He was hearing voices and frightening growls and although he was being received graciously he still wanted to leave, but not without saying thank you to his unseen host or hosts.

"I'm too tired to leave now, it is late and dark. I'm sure no one will mind if I get some shuteye here tonight. Besides I've been fed and sheltered its not like anyone said get the hell out." He said as calmly as possible, he then walked to his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"The big old baby…afraid of a little growl." Came the first familiar voice.

Mr. Satan froze and listened intensively, yet to frightened to pull his head out of the sheets. "Ah leave him alone majesty, he has a right to be scared." Came the second familiar voice.

"Humph…I'm surprised he was welcomed." Said the first voice.

"Well that's because someone is finally learning to be kind…sort of." Replied the second voice, Mr. Satan was dying to know who the two people talking were and he wanted to know whom it was they were referring to. Could it be the master of the castle?

"Come we have to go." Ordered the first voice.

"Oh alright…but you know…that guy looks very familiar…I wonder if I knew him before the…"

"We used to know a lot of people before everything happened, in this state we forget easily. No point trying to figure anything out now…let's go." Said the first voice harshly, then Mr. Satan heard the tapping of metal on his floor, as he finally got the nerve to lift the covers to see what it was and who was talking his room door had opened and shut.

"I am leaving this weird place first thing tomorrow." He said as he shut his eyes tightly and welcomed sleep.

How'd you all like chapter 2? Excellent, Good, Fair, Bad, Horrible? Well anyways if you want more let me know in your reviews although chances are that even if I get flamed I'll post another chapter up anyway. So bye bye! 


	3. The price of a Rose

A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for all the reviews you have been giving me, they are very uplifting…don't stop sending them! Anyways I have established a schedule for the fic…you can expect a new chapter up every Saturday! So now don't wonder when another chapter will be up cause now you know…EVERY SATURDAY! Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer/Credits: Look at the other chapters!

Chapter 3

Mr. Satan awoke the following morning feeling well rested and ready to continue his journey home. As he rose out of his bed he saw some simple clothes laid out for him as well as a nice black cape. 

"Wow…I haven't worn stuff like this ever since I lost the house." He said to himself as he put on the clothes, he then looked over to his table by the fire and he saw breakfast laid out for him. 

"Looks like no one wants me leaving this place with an empty stomach…wish I could say thanks to whoever has been so gracious." He said with a smile, he then sat down and began eating his food in silence. 

It didn't take him long to finish eating and he was soon ready to be off, he went down the same hall as before and went out the very same door, for if he had detoured he would've never made it out of the castle. He was amazed to see how beautiful the castle was in the morning, for at night it was a rather strange and scary place to be in. As he stepped outside into the sun he saw the same swamp of roses, all of many different colors…red, white, pink and yellow.

Mr. Satan was left in awe at the sight and he just then realized that he could at least snag a rose for Pan if nothing else. He slowly approached the roses not even thinking twice about taking one, as he did so a huge roar emanated from within the palace like thunder.

Mr. Satan froze in complete fear not being able to move despite the fact that all he wanted to do was take his horse from the stables and leave like the wind. Another huge roar was heard and it sounded louder then the first, what ever was making that horrific sound was getting close. 

Finally Mr. Satan got the guts to run; yet he found himself blocked dead in his tracks. He had shut his eyes, and he began to mumble prayers…he knew something horrible was now in front of him and it was angry.

Low growls was all he heard above him and he shook out of control with fear, "How dare you!?" He heard the creature say in front of him.

Mr. Satan flinched and got the courage to glance up at what ever was in front of him…he nearly fainted at the sight before him. He saw a towering manlike animal, the beast stood like a man and was dressed in long robes of scarlet and black and it looked down on him with fierce blue eyes that pierced through Mr. Satan like butter. Standing beside the beast was a wolf…a black wolf with ocean blue eyes, it was snarling at him fiercely.

"Please…whatever I did forgive." Mr. Satan said in a rush, as he was counting his minutes to live. He heard another sharp growl and he cringed, "How dare you take my roses!" Shouted the beast.

"Please it was to be a present…please I'm sorry take it back…" Mr. Satan pleaded as he lifted the rose up to the frightful beast, who merely snarled showing him his sharp white fangs. That action frightened Mr. Satan even more…if it was even possible at that moment.

"No! You have been ungrateful…I allowed you to seek refuge in my castle, I feed you, cloth you, shelter you and what do you do for thanks…YOU TAKE WHAT I TREASURE MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!" Roared the beast his voice seemed to have rumbled like thunder, the ground nearly shook with his wrath; Mr. Satan cowered before him now sobbing.

"Please…f-forgive me…I j-just wanted t- to give my granddaughter P-Pan her re-requested gift. I…I meant no harm or disrespect…please do not kill me." Mr. Satan pleaded through sobs as he gazed up at the beast who towered over him, the beast was dark with brown fur, the fur on his head however had strands of lavender in front. His deep blue haunting eyes; which were filled with rage suddenly softened; it was obvious that the beast was in deep thought. The majestic black wolf that stood beside the beast sat down and gazed at Mr. Satan.

For Mr. Satan those few moments seemed to have gone on for years, suddenly the beast looked down on him and sneered, Mr. Satan glanced up at him assuming the hideous creature wanted him to speak, "My lord?"

The beast growled, "My name is not My Lord," replied the monster, "but Beast; I don't love compliments. I like people to speak as they think; and so do not imagine; I am to be moved by any of your flattering speeches. But you say you have got a granddaughter." Replied the beast sounding almost curious. Mr. Satan glanced up at him, confused by the beast's sudden interest in his granddaughter.

"Yes My Lor- I mean Beast. I have one granddaughter and three nieces." Mr. Satan said almost regretting it. The beast glanced at him and once again gave him a look of interest.

"What are their ages?" He growled.

Mr. Satan's brow furrowed, "Well um…my nieces are nineteen and the twins are fifteen…and my granddaughter is eighteen." The beast was silent his large brown paw and silver claws grabbed the rose from Mr. Satan then he spoke and this would be the worst thing Mr. Satan would ever have to hear in his entire life, "I will forgive you, on condition that one of them come willingly here, and suffer for you. Let me have no words, but go about your business, and swear that if your granddaughter or nieces refuses to die in your stead, you will return within three months." 

Mr. Satan had absolutely no intention of sacrificing his granddaughter and nieces to the ugly beast that stood before him…but he figured that he could at least return for three months and spend his last days with his family. So with that in mind he swore, "Very well Beast…I shall do as you say, you have my word." The beast growled and told him he might set out when he pleased, "but…you shall not depart empty handed; go back to the room where you lay, and you will see a great empty chest; fill it with whatever you like best, and I will send it to your home," and at the same time the Beast dropped the red rose in front of Mr. Satan and withdrew from his sight. The black wolf gazed at Mr. Satan for a few moments then went its way into the garden. 

They left Mr. Satan frightened and disheartened, "All this for a rose." He said quietly to himself as he picked the rose up from the ground. With that he went up to the room where he had slept and he found the huge trunk on the floor, he sighed and shook his head, he then began to pack it up with enormous wealth yet with much pain in his heart.

When he had finished he went back outside to the stables with Pan's rose in hand and he got his horse and he rode off back into the woods…miraculously he found himself back out in the hills off his home in mere minutes and sure enough he saw his home just the way it was when he left.

Pan was emptying a bucket of waste as she looked out to the hills and she saw her grandfather there riding back, she didn't even notice that Giorgio wasn't there, "He's back!" She shouted into the house, all the girls rushed outside and ran towards him, Lora stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Giorgio was nowhere in sight.

"Grandfather you are back…thank goodness we were beginning to worry about you." Said Catherine as she gave him a big hug, Mr. Satan did the best he could to sound happy.

"Girls I was only gone for three weeks." He said, all the girls gave him a strange look, "Why are you girls looking at me like that?"

"Grandfather you were gone for a month." Pan said checking her grandfather's temperature for she noticed that he was not looking all to well.

"Come grandfather let's get you inside." Pan said as she walked with her grandfather inside. Once they were inside the house Pan fixed Mr. Satan a warm drink and gave him a blanket and they all sat by the fire.

"Girls I have bad news." He said shakily, all the girls glanced at him with fear and worry in their eyes.

"What is wrong uncle?" Asked Cristina, Mr. Satan looked at each girl for a moment then he rested his eyes on Pan and pulled out the radiant red rose from his pocket, "Here Pan…despite everything I managed to get you a rose at least." Pan forced a smile to her lips for she could tell that something was wrong.

"Thank you grandfather…what happened to the ship?" Pan asked, her voice laced with concern. Mr. Satan sighed, "It was attacked by pirates, everything was taken…but there should be a trunk upstairs for you girls…it is filled with wealth for all of you."

Catherine and Cristina squealed with delight, "May we see uncle?" they asked excitedly. Mr. Satan merely nodded, and the two youngest girls raced upstairs, Lora then spoke…"What of Giorgio uncle?" She asked sounding terrified to know the answer.

"When I arrived he was there waiting…but he was then asked to run an important errand of some kind…he could not get out of it." He replied, Lora merely nodded as she glanced towards the stairs and decided to see what was inside the trunk for the squeals the twins were making upstairs must have been because of something good.

The only ones left downstairs were Pan and Mr. Satan, Pan knew he wasn't telling everyone everything, so she asked him, "What are you not telling me grandfather?"

He glanced at her and instantly tears filled his eyes, and Pan froze, "I got lost on my way home…I thought I would die…" The girls then came downstairs shouting 'Thank you' over and over, when they saw the serious looks on Pan and Mr. Satan's face they froze and sat quietly down.

"As I thought I would die I found a castle…I took shelter there for the night and I was treated graciously by an unknown host. That morning I went to leave and I saw a cluster of magnificent roses…I chose to get you one from there and then…" Mr. Satan paused for it was almost to horrible for him to continue but eventually with Pan and his nieces by his side he managed to finish telling the tale.

"Oh uncle how could this happen?" Lora asked as tears flowed out of her eyes like two rivers.

Catherine and Cristina were crying as well and Cristina was very angry that she let her mouth get the best of her, "I know how this happened…Pan absolutely needed a rose! And now because of it uncle has to go die at the hands of some horrible beast!"

Everyone was dead silent, then Lora spoke up, "Bite your tongue Cristina…it is not anyone's fault! Pan did not know that this would happen…no one did!"

"No she's right," Said Pan quietly, everyone glanced at her, "I asked for the rose, I should go and take grandfather's place…and that's what I will do." She said sternly…it took every ounce of courage in her to say it but she knew she had to do it. She would not let her dear grandfather die because she wanted a stupid rose, she could never live with that and she would never allow it.

"Pan I can't let you do that!" Mr. Satan said, absolutely refusing to allow Pan to go to that awful place, with that vile beast.

"Pan I'm sorry about what I said…please don't go!" Cristina pleaded. Pan sighed and she then began to let tears pour down her face, "I have to…I'm sorry…I am going back and you can't tell me otherwise grandfather or you three…in three months time you are taking me there with you." Pan said sternly as she made her point clear and her decision final, everyone froze and said nothing, for it was too much to take in. Yet Pan had made her final decision and no one could stop her and sadly enough that was that.

Alright that's the end of chapter 3 Pan and the "Beast" will be meeting shortly…are you excited? Lol probably not I know but hey…you know you want to read at least right? Well anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Tankies Ja ne!


	4. Say Goodbye

A/N: I'm back on this beautiful Saturday morning, or afternoon…whatever! Have you been enjoying the story so far? Well I hope so…anyways like I said EVERY SATURDAY another chapter comes out…ok? Now in this episode the highly anticipated meeting of Pan and the Beast occurs…::grins evilly:: I know you are all excited don't try to hide it lol, there is no shame! So without further ado or babbling on and on and on like this lol! I present the next chapter!

Disclaimer/Credits: Do you people really believe that I own anything of DBZ or Beauty and the Beast fairy tales? Hell no!

Chapter 4 

The days came and went, Pan and her family did the best they could to forget what was to come. They tried to get along better with each other and they tried to cherish the moments they had left. Catherine and Cristina were making a considerable effort to make Pan's days easier before she left them; it brought Pan's eyes to tears when she saw how much Cristina and Catherine tried.

::Am I doing the right thing by leaving? Of course I am…I asked for the rose…I got grandfather in trouble with the beast. I just wish it didn't have to be at this cost, what will I do without my family? And how will they be without me? Grandfather especially…Lora, Catherine and Cristina do not care for him as much as I, can they take over for me well? I suppose they'll have to though won't they. I just do not wish to leave…three days that is all…just three days before my life becomes an unknown torment and a beast becomes my deliverer of death.::

Pan always thought that way as the days went on…time went by swiftly and it was already the night before Pan and her grandfather were to set out towards the castle. Once again the whole family sat around the fireplace in their new house, the wealth that was in Mr. Satan's trunk was enough to have the family be wealthy again. Although the family would wish it all back if it meant Pan could stay with them and not leave.

"Well this is the last night we will all be together…let's make the most of it shall we." Lora said trying to sound strong, although she failed miserably. Her heart was breaking, Giorgio had not returned and Pan was now leaving also never to return; things were simply going from bad to worse.

"I agree with you Lora…let us make the most of this night." Pan said with a smile, Lora was right about her…she had the strength that kept the family strong and able to withstand all hardships. What would they do without her?

Mr. Satan sat in his chair glancing into the fire, his eyes were glazed and dim he was in deep thought. For the past three months he constantly asked Pan to forgive him for his coward ness, yet Pan always told him that it was out of all their hands and that it was her choice to leave not his.

Cristina was secretly wishing to lock Pan up in the attic just so that she wouldn't leave…Pan was the one she looked up too always, who would she look up to after tomorrow morning? She glanced at her whole family one by one, her eyes then fell on Pan and Pan sent her a sincere smile. It nearly crushed Cristina's heart and she could only say, "I'm sorry." With that she raced upstairs and slammed her door, everyone else had the same intentions but they felt that it would not be the best way to spend their last night with Pan. All of their eyes were tearing and their hearts were breaking, silence was all that filled the room…it spread throughout the entire household. What was there left to say?

"Well…I suppose I should say something," Pan said breaking the silence, "I will miss you all terribly and it hurts me to do so more then I can say, I will never forget any of you and I hope you never forget me. I know I cannot leave this house without tears and confessions of forgiveness and regrets to ease the consciouses of this house. I leave here with no regrets or ill wills to anyone, I ask that you watch over my growing rose garden for it cost me my life." Pan began to breakdown, her voice was shattered and cracking, she could hardly face her family as they silently cried and ached, "I love you all." With that everyone got up and said their official goodbyes to Pan for her and her grandfather were leaving at dawn before anyone wakes. They truly did make the most of that last night, and Pan had no regrets.

Pan was up an hour before the sun and she wrote a letter to Cristina who had cried herself to sleep the night before. She also found a letter from Cristina on her night table; she slipped it into her cloak pocket and slipped her letter to Cristina under the door. She then went outside to meet Mr. Satan, "You ready grandfather?" She said quietly as she mounted her horse, Mr. Satan was looking pale and he didn't even answer her question, he simply mounted his horse and they began to ride off.

They had eventually made it into the woods around noon, and it was almost as if they were lost but at the same time they were going to end up at the castle regardless of which way they turned. Suddenly both Pan and Mr. Satan heard the sound of a wolf howling nearby, Pan glanced around to see if she could spot it but she saw nothing, "I bet that was the wolf of the beast." Mr. Satan said in a monotone voice, Pan sank her head down low as she fought back her tears. This was it for her as far as she knew, her life would be over with and she would never know any of the joys of being a woman; Love, happiness, children…all of that was now out of her reach and it pained her to think of it. Pan placed her large hood over her head to hide her tears from her grandfather, no matter what happened she did not want to show him her fear or regret. Again they heard the howl of the wolf and it sounded closer then before, "Are we close grandfather?" Pan asked wiping away her tears and gaining her composure. 

"I believe so Pan, although I will say nothing seems familiar to me, I dare say we are close." He replied with a sigh, as he turned back to face Pan who looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. 

Suddenly they heard the wolf for the third time and Pan saw the castle in front her, Pan could not imagine that a Beast could live in such a magnificent palace. "Come Pan." Mr. Satan said solemnly, and the two of them rode through the gates, Pan was in awe of the hundreds of roses that were in the garden.

"I can see why you could not resist giving me one grandfather." Pan said gazing at the roses in wonder. 

Mr. Satan said only one thing, "I curse them." 

He then mounted off of his horse and it went right back to the stables, Pan mounted off her horse as well and it too went into the stables. Mr. Satan then held Pan's hand and led her into the palace the same way he went in three months earlier. Pan kept her hood on just in case she got emotional at any point, although she didn't think of death when she saw all the amazing things inside the palace halls. 

"Look at all this wealth grandfather…its incredible." Pan said as she gazed at the gold chairs and silver tables.

"Hey there's a girl here." Came a voice from within the halls, Mr. Satan froze he recognized that voice as one of the voices he heard when he first arrived, "Oh no not him again."

Pan glanced at her grandfather confused, "Not who again?"

Mr. Satan glanced at her and shook his head, "Not no one…its nothing."

Suddenly Mr. Satan then froze in his spot as he saw standing before him in the hallway the black wolf that sat beside the beast. Pan noticed the wolf as well, "It is very beautiful." She said softly, Mr. Satan glanced at her as if she were mad to say such a thing. Just then the wolf shook its head and turned around and began walking, "I think we should follow it." Pan said as she began following the wolf, Mr. Satan could not believe what was happening, "Pan look at it! You can't follow it!" He shouted, Pan turned around and the wolf paused and glanced at them, "It is alright grandfather…come." Pan said calmly and took her grandfathers hand, they then both followed the wolf into a large bedroom and the wolf huffed and silently left the room, leaving Pan and Mr. Satan alone. 

A few hours passed and it was now nightfall, Mr. Satan and Pan were waiting fearfully for the Beast to make his entrance, suddenly the door creaked open, Pan and Mr. Satan shot up from their chairs and glanced at the door, it was only the wolf…their hearts began to beat again. The wolf walked towards the dining table by the fire and Pan and Mr. Satan saw it prepared with food, "There was no food there a second ago." Pan said in amazement, Mr. Satan sighed he was already familiar with the tricks of the palace.

"Well eat up dear Pan, they do have good food here."

Pan and Mr. Satan ate their food in silence; they could not be calm knowing that the beast would arrive soon. The black wolf sat by the bed watching in silence as they ate…waiting.

When the two of them finally finished eating and sat down in their chairs the door of the room burst open and this time it was who they were expecting. Pan froze in horror, as did Mr. Satan, the wolf went over by the beast, the beast was cloaked in his dark scarlet and black robes and he had a hood over his face, concealing it from them both.

"I see you have returned with someone." Said the Beast softly, sounding more like a man then an animal, Pan was frozen stiff, unable to move, speak or think.

Mr. Satan stepped forwards with Pan, "This is my granddaughter Pan." Pan glanced at the beast, she wished to see his face but she could see nothing because of the hood which shrouded his face, Pan bowed graciously, "Hello," was all she could manage to say as her voice shook with fear.

The beast growled softly and petted his wolf on the head gently, Pan's eyes widened when she saw the size of the Beast's paws and his long silver claws. If his hands intimidated her imagine his face! She then took in a deep breath trying to act calm, "Pan say goodbye to your grandfather for now he must leave."

Pan's heart fell into her stomach, Say goodbye? Did she hear right?

Did she have to say goodbye already? It all was happening so fast and she began to tear, "Oh grandfather!" She said as she hugged him tightly, Mr. Satan began sobbing, "I do not wish to leave you my dear granddaughter."

They hugged for a while when the beast then said, "Enough!" His voice echoed like thunder and Pan and Mr. Satan broke their embrace and glanced at the beast, "You sir may go downstairs get your horse and simply say 'I wish to go home' and you will be back in your house with your family."

Mr. Satan's spirit sank and he glanced at Pan one more time, he cupped her face into his hands and gently kissed her on the forehead, "Good bye my Pan, my little Beauty." He then turned away, Pan then let out her sadness and silently cried. 

She was then left alone in the room with the hooded beast; she was so scared and angry that she wished to get everything over with quickly. She stood up from her crouching position and stepped towards the beast who simply stood there with his wolf who retreated outside, "Are you going to punish me now? Are you going to kill me…for a rose?" She said a bit harshly.

The beast growled and Pan could see his fangs glisten, she held her ground despite her fear and waited for a reply, "You may have all the roses you wish Pan, you are worth more then all the roses in the world." The beast replied, "I shall now bid you good night."

Pan was taken back by the Beast's compliment, but she still wanted to see his face, "Wait!" Pan shouted, and the beast stopped and turned around, "So you will not kill me?" she asked, the beast stood in silence then said in a dark and low rumbling voice, "No."

"Can you show me your face?" She asked hesitantly, the Beast growled and said, "Only if you wish to look upon something truly ugly." Replied the Beast…Pan thought that no creature could be so hideous that they could not be looked at without fainting.

"I wish to look upon your face…nothing more." She replied, the Beast then sighed and hesitantly dropped his hood back revealing his face to her. Pan nearly fell backwards at the sight, she had never seen anything more ugly in her life…the face of some strange animal, twisted and bent, it was the face of both a lion and a wolf, and several other beastly creatures that lived in the forests of the night, he had thick dark brown fur with tints of lavender in the fur on his head…but she was taken back when she saw his eyes. They were the most amazing shade of pale baby blue…they looked human. Is that what they were…human eyes? They glistened like diamonds, and captivated Pan…such amazing eyes, but the rest of him was like a nightmare.

The Beast gazed at her with a snarl, uncomfortable with her silence and frightened stunned glare, "Goodnight Pan, this is your home now." The Beast said and he quickly retreated, leaving Pan bewildered and frightened. It was then that everything hit her, her loss of family and her fate…she was doomed to live with an ugly Beast for all time. She fell on her bed and wept like she had never wept before, believing all was lost.

End of chapter 4…what did you think? Be honest in the reviews…please review…don't read and not review cause that's kind of cruel to do ya know? Anyways hope you are enjoying and I shall post up more soon!


	5. Day One

A/N: Hello everyone was up? I cannot say how glad I am that so many people like this fic! Anyways I'm sure you have all been dying to know what happens next…I find it very fun to see people guessing who's who and what's what and what will happen in the reviews. It shows your interest and it pleases me very much! Anyways you know the schedule every Saturday another chapter comes…so please remember that and stop asking when the next chapter will be up k? I love you all though hehe… enjoy!

And before I go on with the fic I'd like to give some shout outs to some people:

ZEmpress: Thank you for your supportive and helpful fics, with your tiny corrections lol! I love them all! Thank you very much for them.

Princess Of Darkness: Thank you for your consistency with the fic and for your supportiveness, it is much appreciated.

LilSweetCeres: Thank you for your reviews as well, they mean much to me! Don't stop with them! LoL!

Blue-angel1204: Thank you for your reviews, and you have some cool guesses, they make me laugh, I love them! You're a good guesser!

Caged Bird: You were my first reviewer hehe… thank you for starting my fic off! Hehe… and thank you for your consistent and lovely reviews!

Starlight: Your too cool! Love your reviews, thank you for giving me them! And your fic rulz!

Gohansfan: What happened? LoL never heard from you again! LoL, just asking if you are still reading the fic…have you read to your sister the other chapters? Let me know k!

TrunksPan-Luver4evr: Thank you for the awesome reviews, much loved!

And to every other soul who has graciously reviewed my fic…Thank you I love you all!

::Door suddenly bursts open; Pannygirl looks to find Cristina, Lora and Catherine standing there with rocks in hand::

Pannygirl: Uh, hey girls was up? What are you doing here? Hehe…_::sweat rolls down face::_

Cristina: We wanted to discuss the contracts _::eyes narrow at me::_

Lora: Yea we aren't getting fair agreements here! _::Ready to throw rock::_

Catherine: Shall we aim and throw girls?

_::Pannygirl's eyes widen::_ Pannygirl: Wait! Girls…what are you talking about your not getting fair agreements? _::Looks at readers nervously::_

Lora: You said we would be in more then four chapters! This is chapter five! Where are we!? _::Lora's Face turns red::_

Cristina: Care to explain?

_::Pannygirl gulps nervously::_ Pannygirl: Girls girls, this story is not even half way down yet, do not worry the agreements made in the contract shall be completed as promised. If not you can stone me like you planned today ok?

::Cristina, Lora and Catherine glance at each other…then back at Pannygirl::

All three: Fine, you got a deal!

_::Pannygirl sighs in relief::_ Pannygirl: All right then girls I will see you tomorrow, bye bye now I need to let the readers read the fic now!

_::The girls stop at the door::_ All three: They are watching us!?

_::Pannygirl smirks evilly::_ Pannygirl: Yep all of them are watching you three bully me! That may result in fan decline ladies!

All three: Ahhhhh hehe…we're leaving now!

_::Pannygirl looks at readers::_ Pannygirl: Sorry for the delay folks, it won't happen again! Now please without any further interruptions, read the damn fic already! Hehe…

Disclaimer/Credits: Look at chapters 1 & 2 if you want to know!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5 

That night Pan had cried herself to sleep upon the very bed her grandfather slept in only three months earlier. As she slept she began to have a dream…

~Dream time~

Pan was walking around the palace garden and she was wearing a beautiful gold dress, long and shiny. Her long raven hair was held with a gold band and she had her red rose in hand, suddenly she heard a noise behind her…she looked and she saw someone standing behind her dressed in black and scarlet robes like the beast. Pan thought that it might've been the beast but the person wasn't as tall or big.

"Who are you?" She asked as she sat down on a near by bench.

"Just a friend." Replied the stranger. Pan glanced up at him as he walked over to her and removed his hood. Pan saw standing before her an incredibly handsome young man…with silky lavender hair that went slightly past the shoulder and partly tied back. He had a gold earring on his left ear and she then saw his eyes…pale baby blue with strands of lavender hair draped in front of them.

She was instantly attracted to him, "Your just a friend…of who?" She asked trying to not be obvious.

The young man didn't seem to notice her attraction, "I'm your friend Pan." He said solemnly, Pan's face turned a lovely shade of crimson at the comment, but then she wondered _How did he know my name?_

"How did you know my name, and who are you?" She asked trying to contain her blushing.

"I know all about you Pan, and you need not concern yourself with my name, for it doesn't matter who I am…not now." He said calmly, although Pan couldn't help but notice a frown or a deep sadness laying upon the young mans' handsome face.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"You Pan…why were you so unkind to me?" He said turning his back to her and looking at the roses. Pan's brow furrowed _What is he talking about? I was never unkind to him…I've never met him before._

"I have done nothing to you." She said in defense, she did not want him to be sour with her. The young man looked back at her, "We shall see Pan."

With that he walked away and Pan's vision began to fade into blackness.

~End of Dream~

Pan then opened her eyes "It was only a dream." She sighed then she noticed that she was in a different room, she looked around and was amazed; everything was so feminine. The curtains were a lovely shade of pink and her bed had white satin sheets. All her furniture was white with gold and the walls were a very pale pink color. Pan's eyes sparkled with delight; it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. She then realized that she had slept in her clothes last night, then again how did she get to this room? "I don't remember walking here." She walked over to her door and glanced out into the hall, it was a completely different part of the castle, she then saw on her door on a gold plaque _Pan's Room_.

"My room? So I guess he really isn't going to kill me." Pan said, a part of her was relieved that she wouldn't be dieing young, then again a part of her wondered if she would be better off dead then here. She sighed and closed her door and went back into her room; she then removed her cloak. She flung it on a chair and without her noticing a white envelope came out of her pocket, on it was written _Pan._ Pan didn't notice for her eyes caught something else, it was a lovely red velvet dress worthy of being worn by a queen. Pan glanced at it and figured that it must be for her, so she removed her clothes and put on the dress.

Pan glanced at herself in a nearby mirror and smirked, "Wow…what a dress."

"You look lovely, as lovely as a queen." Came a gentle female voice from inside Pan's room. Pan turned around to see who had spoken but she saw no one. 

"Who's there?" Pan asked as she began to scan her room, suddenly the wolf came out from behind a chair. Pan's nerves settled as she saw the familiar wolf, for some odd reason Pan was not afraid of it she knew it wouldn't hurt her.

"So have you come to keep me company?" Pan said as she scratched the wolf behind its ear smiling. She then got up to leave, "Thanks for the scratch." It was the same female voice that she had heard before, Pan turned around eyes wide…the wolf was gone, "What?" Pan said to herself while she was still trying to figure out what all that was. Pan shook her head and decided to do the only thing possible.

"Well since I am in some strange castle, and since I'm going to be living here for the rest of my life I might as well learn my way around. I say its time for a little exploration adventure." She said as she silently opened her door and closed it, mindful to not be too loud for she did not want to anger the beast or run into him for that matter.

"Now which way down the long hall should I go, left or right." Pan said to herself as she glanced down both ways, each equal in length and each had a door at the end.

"Try the left." Replied a voice from out of nowhere. Pan glanced around looking to see who spoke. Yet again she saw nothing, she shrugged and decided to take the sudden advice and go left. She slowly walked down the hall, glancing at the chairs and the tables, the tapestries and gargoyle statues on the pillars. It gave Pan a cold chill looking at them, they were so ugly yet beautifully crafted. There were even some paintings on the walls of people who seemed to be very wealthy and of high position.

Pan stopped for a while to look at each; the first picture was of a man with dark onyx eyes, and high black hair. He was dressed in black, and had a gold crown on his head, he was not smiling or smirking; he had a very serious expression on his face and was very handsome.

She then stepped over to the next picture; it was a woman with beautiful ocean blue eyes and aqua hair up in a bun and held with a crown. She had a warm smile on her face and a little black cat in her lap, she had a royal blue dress on and Pan could tell that whoever she was she was very lovely and most likely a very nice person.

The next painting was that of a young girl, no more then Pan's age perhaps. She had hair and eyes that were identical to the older woman in the previous painting; she had a small tiara on her head and a big happy smile on her face. Pan laughed she could almost feel the warmth and happiness from the girl, "Wish I could've met her she seems like a great person."

Then she came to the last picture on that wall, Pan nearly froze in utter shock…the painting was of the young man she dreamt of last night. In the painting he was dressed as a prince with a crown and a sword in his hand, he was not smiling, yet he still looked as handsome as he did in her dream. And his intense blue eyes almost seemed to be looking at Pan directly, "How can this be?…wait a sec…I must have seen this painting when I first arrived, naturally giving me that dream. There I figured out the strange coincidence." Pan said not feeling confident in her conclusion at all, she sighed and glanced up at the painting again, "I wonder who he is…or was? I bet these four people were a royal family, the mother, father, sister and brother."

Pan then left the hall through the door at the end, she found herself in the center of the castle. There was the grand entrance down below and flights of stairs on her left and right. There were two more floors above her; she could see the other balconies above on her left and right side.

"This place is huge, it might take my whole lifetime to see it all, and in a place like this I doubt I will be running into Beast very often anyway." She said as she began walking along the open hall, she looked down below at the first floor; she looked at the two floors above. Pan sighed, there was not a soul in the whole palace except for a horrifying Beast and a strange yet friendly wolf.

For the whole day Pan roamed the castle exploring different rooms and halls, eventually it was time for dinner. Although for the whole day Pan couldn't help but hear whispers, like other people were in fact inside the palace watching her. Doors would open for Pan sometimes she didn't need to open them herself; candles would magically light up after the sun went down.

"This place is enchanted." Pan said as she went over to the dinning hall, where her food was waiting for her. She glanced around the room; no one was around…the only sound she heard was the crackling of the huge fireplace on the right side of the table. Pan walked over to her seat and sat down quietly and began to eat her soup, then suddenly another door in the room opened and half of the lights in the room went out. Pan froze and glanced over by the door, her heart began to beat rapidly yet she remained calm on the outside and very still. She saw the wolf come out from the shadows and approach her, calming her a bit. Pan then glanced back by the door and saw the shadow of the beast he slowly sat down on the other end of the table with his hood over his head, and with hardly any light.

"Good evening Pan." He said, with a growl.

Pan wiped her mouth with her napkin and drew up all the courage she could, "Good evening Beast."

"How do you like it here Pan?" The Beast asked, with a gesture of his hand. Pan glanced around the palace then back at the Beast.

"It is splendid here." Pan said still completely petrified, she wanted him to go away so badly.

"It is splendid here, and it is much more splendid now that you are here Pan." Said the Beast, his breathing was rough and it reminded Pan of the sound of a bear. She was so frightened and appalled by the Beast that she wasn't even realizing how kind he was being.

The Beast with his keen eyes could see the look of fear on Pan's face and it hurt him and angered him, _She's not being fair_ he thought as his fists tightened and he suddenly growled rather loudly that it made Pan drop her spoon.

The Beast sighed and he to wished to leave, so he wanted to get what he wanted to know out of her quickly so he could leave, "What do you think of me Pan?" He asked with a snarl of displeasure…he did not want to ask that question at all.

Pan thought she did not here right, _Why is he asking me this? Doesn't he know already what I think of him?_

Pan looked away from him and into the fire, "I don't know you." Was all she could say.

"Well what do you see?" He asked, Pan looked over at him and he waved his hand and suddenly all the candles on his side of the room lit up and Pan could see his face. Pan nearly closed her eyes in horror, but managed somehow perhaps with god's help to look at him.

"I see a strange Beast…that took me away from my family, and expects me to act like it never happened." Pan said almost forgetting that she just raised her tone to a beast that could kill her with a smack of his huge and clawed hand.

The Beast sat back in his chair, waved his hand and the lights went off on his side of the room again. But before he had done so Pan could've sworn she saw sadness in the Beasts' baby blue eyes, they shone with sadness, remorse, anger almost every emotion possible. Pan dismissed the thought; _He can't feel emotion…how can someone like him feel anything_…_wait that was cruel of me to say but still…_

Pan put her hand to her head, regretting what she said to the Beast, then the Beast rose from his chair and walked over to Pan with his hood over his head concealing his face. Pan looked up at him and she could see two brilliant blue diamonds piercing through her onyx orbs through the shadows, Pan felt hypnotized in a frightening and strange way. The Beast then took a rose from inside his cloak and plopped it in front of Pan with a growl, "Goodnight Pan." With that he began walking away.

"Goodnight Beast."

And that was the end of their first day together.

Over! Hehe… well the chapter anyway, so did you like? I hope so! Anyways please review as always do not forget, or else you're a meanie lol! I'm j/k, the next chapter will be up next Saturday so look out for it! Or should I say Episode 6? LoL Ja ne!


	6. The Letter of Faith and A Cat?

A/N: I'm back! Miss me? Anyway…I was almost beginning to fall behind on this fic. I just had so much going on this week that now I'm here on a Friday night writing this thing! Never again will I fall back! I used to be three chapters ahead…now look! ::sighs:: oh well…I'll live hehe! Sorry I didn't update on Saturday like always but I wasn't home all of Saturday so I have to update a day late! I had softabll games all day and I have another one today so I'm updating early! Anyways…here is another complicated and spontaneous chapter…hope you all enjoy! 

Disclaimer: No I own nothing…so sue and gain only lint…for that is what occupies my pockets and wallet!

Credits: Beauty and the Beast fairy tales!

Chapter 6

_What a day,_ Pan thought to herself as she went back into her room. She was still recovering from her dinner encounter with the Beast, _What a jerk he is…asking me what I think of him and stuff. What was he trying to gain? My sympathy for his deformity or just plain ugliness? Does he think that girls who are made prisoners will take kindly to the one who made them prisoner?_

Pan was so frustrated and sad and confused…never had she really ever felt like this. All these emotions stirring up inside her like a whirlpool, they go deeper and further into the core of her being and she only found herself drowning in it all. So helpless she felt, what can she do now? Day after day her life will be this castle, and night after night a beast will dine with her. It was a thought Pan knew would make anyone cringe or merely despair in, was that what she was doing? Falling into despair?

_No way! Pan get over yourself already! You are stuck here whether you like it or not…basically not but still…get over it! You can't change anything, so deal with what you have, right?_

Some harsh comfort she was to herself…she then remembered how Cristina and Catherine could always see the bright sides to every dark place and time. She could really use their cheery dispositions and attitudes right about now. _How I miss them…I miss them all._

Pan then noticed a lovely cream satin nightgown perfectly laid out on her bed. Pan walked over to her bed and picked up the delicate material, she rubbed her thumbs over the soft and smooth satin and she touched the delicate pattern of shiny pearls that were all over the shoulder part off the gown and collar.

"How pretty…I can only imagine how expensive such a beautiful thing like this could be." Pan said to herself as she quickly changed out of her scarlet dress. She slipped her body through the gown and adjusted the hems and collar; she then removed her hairpiece and let all her hair fall down like a black waterfall behind her. Pan then plopped herself on her bed and turned her head to the side, suddenly her eyes fell onto a small white envelope on the floor under her chair. She silently got out of her bed knelt down and pulled the envelope from under the chair. She turned it over and saw written on the front, _Pan._

Pan looked confused for a minute, she had forgotten who it was from. Her eyes became lost in deep thought of memory, when it hit her she opened her eyes wide and they seemed to have sparkled with excitement. Like a little child she ran to her bed and practically jumped on it, her hair bounced and her smile was big and beautiful. She truly did look like a little girl who had gotten a grand present. She tore open the top of the envelope and then she pulled out the letter inside, it was folded into three sections going down…she gently unfolded it with anticipation and her eyes began scanning the paper as she read what was written to her:

_ Dear Pan,_

_Please forgive my leaving you like that downstairs but I just could not bare the thought of you not being at home tomorrow when I wake up like always. You are the one I looked up too and the one I admired the most…who will I look up to now? I suppose that by the time you read this you will be in the castle, and I'm almost positive that you will need some serious words of encouragement am I right? Listen, look at you're situation like this…1. You do not have to baby-sit Catherine and I._

_2. You will not have to cook or clean ever again!_

_3. You will not have to listen to grandfather complain all the time._

_4. You will not have to put up with Kamon always asking you to marry him…the handsome jerk._

_5. You can live like a princess._

_6. You just may find some happiness there that you may not ever find here._

As Pan read that last reason she thought that Cristina was joking, but then her eyes fell into a confused and sad look. "Cristina what could you mean by that? If only you could see what it really is like over here." Pan said almost expecting an answer form Cristina, when she only heard silence her eyes began to fill with tears…as she continued reading:

_I guess I can only tell you that…and you never know we may meet again in this lifetime. Always keep the faith girl…for just like you yourself once told me…"Everything always turns out all right in the end if you just keep the faith." Remember that? I love you girl! God Bless!_

_ ~Cristina~_

Pan shut her eyes tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek, Pan then looked back down at the letter that just made her horrible night a rather comforting and nice one. "Thank you." She said in a tone lightly above a whisper.

Pan then placed the letter on her night table and blew out the candle in her room until only three on her night table where on giving her light till she slept.

Cristina's letter had calmed Pan down tremendously, no longer did she feel so lost and out of faith_. Not all things can be less worse then this, and some good must come out of it eventually right? Oh Cristina…even when you're not around me, you make me feel all right._

Pan then closed her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.

~Dream Time~

Pan found herself walking through the palace garden again, this time in a pink velvet gown and at the end of her sleeves and gown there was gold linen at the edges. It would be the one Catherine would've wanted when she thought they would have money from Mr. Satan's ship. Her raven hair was up in a braided bun with pink roses in it, making her look like a princess from a fairy tale. Pan sighed as she wondered aimlessly through the garden smelling the roses one by one; taking in their sweet fragrances, they perfumed the entire garden. 

"What are you doing?" Pan froze as she heard a familiar voice behind her; she slowly turned around and saw the young man with the lavender hair and captivating blue eyes. Pan's stomach began doing cartwheels as she smiled shyly and tried her hardest not to blush.

"I was just smelling the roses." She answered sheepishly, Pan hated how she was acting towards him…she didn't like playing the part of the silly girl who is going 'Gaga' over some guy no matter how gorgeous, sexy and amazing he may seem. She shook her head lightly trying to get rid of her silly little crush feelings.

Pan then realized that the young man hadn't responded to her, he just stood there in front of her not moving…just looking at her with what almost seemed like anger and confusion. When it then seemed like he was going to say something to her he turned the other way…almost as if it pained him to look at her. That one act made Pan feel almost inferior to him, she almost felt like leaving or trying to wake herself up from this strangely consistent dream.

Yet Pan found herself not having too when she heard his fair voice speak to her, "Why do you dislike me so?"

Pan nearly fell backwards at the question. Dislike him? How could she dislike him if he had done nothing to her?

"What are you talking about? I do not dislike you." Pan said taking a small step towards him.

He stayed in his spot having his cloaked back face her, "How can you say that Pan…when you know its true." He said finally turning around and facing her again. She noticed that the anger in his eyes was gone and was replaced with sadness and discouragement. 

"I don't know what you mean." Pan said helplessly, for what else could she say to him when he had her in such a bad position? 

He then sighed and lowered his head; his long hair draped over his shoulders and his bangs framed his eyes, "I can say no more to you today…only you can determine how our next meeting will be."

Pan arched an eyebrow at the strange comment as the handsome young man walked away leaving Pan alone and in the garden and yet again her vision then went black and she soon awoke in her bed and it was day time.

~Dream time Over~

Pan blinked a few times as she woke herself up more, she then yawned and stretched. She scratched her head absently and moved her legs over the side of her bed, she sat there for a minute or two until her vision became clear and she could see her room clearly.

Suddenly she heard something, "Get up already will ya…I haven't got all day to fix up the bed."

Pan's eyes widened and she jumped up from her seat and began looking around her room; eyes wide and her heart racing.

She scanned the room not missing an inch, "Not a soul in sight." She said to herself as she began to relax a bit.

"Your wrong about that one." Came a voice form behind her, Pan who was then startled quickly jumped around and looked, "What the hell!?"

Pan looked down and saw a little black cat with deep blue eyes looking up at her with what seemed to be a smile.

"What the hell is incorrect…the correct answer for someone like you would be 'Who the hell?' if I'm not mistaken." Replied the cat tilting its little black head to one side and looking up at Pan with humor in its little blue eyes.

"Who? What? How?" Pan said between a series of deep breaths.

Hehe…chapter is over…I'm sorry that it's a little short but I don't have time to write more cause my cousin who ends up coming today of all days (during my writing fic time) wants to use the computer and my aunt and mother are bugging me now to let him on…and he's 16 too! And he's getting my aunt and mother to get me off…what a idiot! Anyways try not to hate him…chapter 7 will be longer I promise! Please read and review and I shall have chapter 7 up next Saturday! OoO and one more thing…go check out my "All Because of the Children" fic, you'll enjoy that one too! Thank you! Ja ne!


	7. The Painting

A/N: Hey all! How are ya? Yet again your guesses in the reviews cracked me up! You guys are good… I won't say if you guys are right or wrong though cause then what kind of author would that make me? Anyways…the way Pan is treating the Beast is depressing me too…but…IT MUST BE DONE! WHETHER I LIKE IT OR NOT, SAME GOES FOR YOU PEOPLE! Hate to say that but it's the truth sadly enough! But do not worry all the pain and misery and etc. will be gone eventually. When? Well I cannot say that either but trust me…things will get better in time or should I say future chapters?

Disclaimer: These things are so annoying…I own nothing blah blah blah…BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Credits: This is getting annoying too…BEAUTY AND THE BEAST FAIRY TALES! 

Chapter 7

The Beast was all alone in his dark and secluded room in a far corner of the castle, he was sitting in a throne-like chair and he was resting his head on his huge paw-like hand. He had his scarlet cloak behind him and black leather pants. His eyes were set on the cold black marble floor, as he was in deep thought. The Beast used to think of nothing everyday for years, now suddenly this girl comes into his life…this beautiful girl who was full of spirit and his thoughts go wild. _Could she be the one? No…what am I thinking…she hates me. She has made that point clear several times over… (growls) it's not fair. If only I could tell her who and what I really am…yet every time I try to tell her no words come out. The damn enchantment…(growls) how can I reach her? How can I make a beautiful girl like her love a hideous beast like me?_

"It's hopeless." The Beast said in a low voice as he placed his head in his hand and sat in total silence. Suddenly he heard a tapping sound on the floor getting closer to him, "So master I'm sure your awfully excited about the girl, right?"

The Beast lifted his head up from his hand and his piercing blue eyes fell on a little figure down below looking up at him from the floor; it was a candleholder that had three lighted candles on it. The metal was bent back a little bit and you could see the tallest candle almost looking up at the Beast, yet it had no eyes, nose, ears, mouth or legs.

The Beast glanced at the candleholder and rumbled a sigh, his eyes looked heavy with sadness and despair, "Do I look excited Goku?" The Beast replied looking away from Goku the small candleholder and glancing out the balcony doors.

The small candleholder scratched the back of its candlestick head, with its candlestick arm/hand and you could hear it sigh, "Don't lose hope yet master…I mean the girl has only been here for three days."

"Three days to many I think." Came another voice from behind a chair. Goku and the Beast both glanced over at the small figure approaching them…it was a little grandfather clock, the same one that was on Mr. Satan's night table the night he slept at the palace.

"Oh Vegeta why do you have to go and say that for?" Goku said in a rather whiny tone.

The Beast merely rolled his eyes almost expecting something like that out of the little clock. "That girl will never fall for him Kakarott, the boy should already know this. Why not just send her away…she is obviously not happy here…and she is certainly not liking you one bit!" Argued the little clock, which like Goku the candleholder he had no eyes, nose, or mouth. Yet his handles and leg stands were used as arms and legs, it was rather humorous to look at…a little agitated clock moving it's tiny arms and legs around in agitation yet it had no facial expression what so ever and a silly grouchy voice.

The Beast would've laughed but he wasn't in a humorous mood to say the least, "Say what you will, for I don't care right now." The Beast said gloomily.

"Cheer up master, things will work out have a little faith, don't be like Vegeta…even though that may be hard to do." Commented Goku, who was looking over at the little grandfather clock who was tapping its tiny little leg stand continuously in agitation.

Suddenly the room door swung gently open, all three men glanced over and saw the wolf approaching, "Will you people please stop being so negative? At least Goku isn't having your negative attitudes." Replied the wolf; her voice was filled with control and confidence. 

"Thank you for the compliment mistress." Replied Goku, the wolf smiled and walked past the little candleholder and clock and sat by the Beast. 

"Don't worry Trunks, everything will turn out alright…just be patient with her, things like these especially in this situation take time. Be patient."

Trunks sighed, "Being a Beast takes enough patience, I doubt very much that I have enough left to wait for this girl." Trunks growled in annoyance, he tightened his fist and flashed his fangs and roaring with a rumble of thunder shaking the room and frightening all those in the room even Vegeta but that was just a little bit, he then jumped out of his seat like lightening and slammed through the doors and out into the hallway.

"Bra you can't reason with that boy." Vegeta said walking over to Bra who was the beautiful dark wolf.

She sighed and lowered her head, "Yea mistress you did the best you could." Goku said reassuringly.

"Thanks Goku, the rest is up to him now. We can't force the two of them into anything, they have to create the magic to end this curse on their own."

"And what magic would that be?" Vegeta asked with a gruff.

Bra looked down at him her blue eyes sagged a bit as she looked back at the door Trunks had just blazed out of, "Love."

~~In Pan's Room~~

Pan had backed away from the mysterious talking cat until she had run out of a place to walk and fell backwards on her bed. Even then she sat up straight and continued glancing at the cat, "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." The cat said in a calm tone, Pan shook her nerves off a bit and tilted her head to the side a little.

"Do I know you?" She asked in a low voice, her eyes were watching images of the past and all the voices she can remember hearing…she didn't see a time when she had heard that familiar voice but she knew she had heard it before at some distant point in time.

"Only you can answer that question my dear." Replied the cat with a warm smile. Pan brushed her bangs back with her hand and let out a deep breath, "This place has made me go insane."

The cat giggled, "I assure you child, you're perfectly sane."

Pan laughed, "Tell that to everyone back in my town, they would never believe what I have been through in the past three days."

"Perhaps not…would you please get off the bed now so that it can be made and go and put on your dress." The cat said almost sounding like a mother or from what Pan could remember Lora. The cat had that motherly persona…her voice was just as gentle and soothing as a mother's too. Pan glanced on a nearby chair and this time there was an emerald silk dress laying there for her. Pan's eyes grew wide, the dress was stunning, and there were actual emeralds on the neckline and on the ends of her sleeves and at the bottom of her gown. 

"Did you see this?" Pan asked to the cat, when she turned she saw her bed made perfectly and the cat was out of sight.

Pan looked around for her but she couldn't find her, Pan then shrugged and began to change into her new dress for the day. Once she changed she yet again slipped out of her room and walked along the hallway and this time she went a different way…instead of going down the left side she went down the right. There was nothing to special on the right side… a few more paintings of people…Pan assumed them all to either be nobles or other people of wealth. She then reached the end of the hall and opened the door…she entered another hall with red carpeting which was hardly noticeable for there was a strange and thick fog on the ground, and candles lighting up the hallway it was a very dark part of the castle. Very little sunlight shown in from outside, and Pan was hearing strange sounds that could not be described but if she listened closely it was almost as if the whispers where her name being said by the walls or the wind.

Pan was very freaked out by this part of the palace, with it's strange noises and gargoyle and demon statues looking at her through the shadows. She then looked up at a wall on her left side and she could then see another painting, the sunlight sliced through the darkness that surrounded some of the painting. The light fell on the person's eyes…Pan looked more closely and saw that they were those same piercing blue eyes that the Prince in her dream and in the painting had. Pan tried seeing how he was dressed, she could scarcely make out anything…she managed to see a crown on his head, and he was holding a scepter and was truly appearing to be a Prince instead of a knight like in the previous painting. His face was hidden well in the dark so she wasn't even sure if it was the same young man…was it? Pan tried to get a better look when she then heard a large rumble, Pan was suddenly startled as she glanced over to where the noise came from and she saw what she knew was the Beast. She was frozen stiff, the Beast just stood there glancing at her for a moment as he saw the sunlight hit her beautiful onyx eyes which were then sparkling like two black gems. He was taken back by it, _So beautiful is she compared to me._

Pan was about to retreat when she saw the light from one of the torches hit the Beast's face. Pan froze…she then found herself looking into the Beast's blue eyes which she hadn't realized till that moment looked terribly familiar. She then looked back at the painting next to her; the Beast's eyes grew wide when he realized the connection Pan was trying to suddenly make. He growled and flashed some fang and as Pan went back to look at the Beast once more she saw he was gone, she then looked back at the painting but was taken back when she saw the Beast standing inches away form her and gazing down at her with those frightening eyes. Pan backed away a bit, "What were you doing?" He asked her in a low voice which was not meant to frighten.

Pan calmed herself down a bit as she said to herself over and over again, _He won't kill you…he won't kill you!_

"I was just looking at a painting."

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her; _She didn't make the connection…good! But I have to prevent this from happening again._

"What painting?" He asked trying to sound curious.

Pan's brow furrowed at the strange question, "The one you're blocking from my view." Pan said trying to make it sound as obvious as it really was.

Trunks turned his head around and looked back at the painting he was so tall that he was looking at the painting eye to eye. He was looking into the eyes that once belonged to a prince, now they belonged to that of a Beast. Trunks growled startling Pan a bit but not really frightening her for she was getting used to it by now.

"Go somewhere else." Trunks said in a low voice as he continued glancing at the painting which was a very harsh reminder to him of the past, little did Pan know the effect it was having on him and why.

Pan then said something that she never ever would've thought she'd say ever, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Now just go somewhere else." Trunks said turning around to face her.

Pan nodded her head and hurried out the way she came, Trunks watched her walk out and he looked back at his painting, he tightened his fists and growled, "I hate this painting."

All right chapter 7 is over and done with YAY! I'm so happy! So people please tell me what you think in the reviews, as an author I must know these things! What did you think of the chapter and what went on in it? Tell me please!? Anyways I shall be back with chapter 8 next week see ya then! Bye!


	8. Breaking the Ice

A/N: OK I hope I can make it to 100 reviews with this chapter! Then I can die happy cause I never thought that this fic would make it passed 50 because it was what it was basically! Anyways thank you readers you guys rule! I love you all! I write for you guys and for myself but getting responses from you makes the endless toiling worth it! **~Muahz~ **Thanks again! ~_^

Disclaimer: Pan: No Pannygirl does not own me or DBZ! ::pouts::

Trunks: Yes! If Pannygirl owned us then she would make DBZ the greatest thing on the planet…but NOOOOOOO!

Pan/Trunks: Another dude had to steal her thunder!!!! We love you Pannygirl!

Pannygirl: Awwwww ::sniffles:: Thanks guys! Love you too!

Chapter 8

Bra who was hidden in the shadows with Goku who had blown out his lights, looked on at the scene between Pan and Trunks.

"Well they spoke." Goku said trying to find a good point to what had happened. Bra shook her head and sighed, "Well it is a step Goku that's for sure. I mean she was concerned about him at one point…I think anyway." 

The two of them saw Trunks crouching down on the floor with his knees up to his chest and his head was buried in his arms. "Come mistress he needs some alone time." Goku said trying to nudge Bra away.

"I think he has had to much alone time." She said as she slowly walked away down the hall and out a door with Goku.

Pan had made it out of the dark hall; she then leaned up against a wall catching her breath. Amazing thing for her was she didn't find herself so afraid of him anymore, a little startled and slightly scared was all she felt. Pan then remembered the painting on the wall, _Who was he? I have to find out!_

Pan then stood silent for a moment, suddenly a huge grin made its way slowly across her face, "Perfect." She said to herself as she rushed down the hall.

Vegeta had followed her down the hall and saw Pan stand there for a few moments, "What does she mean 'perfect'?" He asked aloud as he then retreated to a different part of the castle.

As the day went by Pan roamed more of the hallways…attempting to become more familiar with everything and where she was in the castle. She did not see the beast for the rest of the day.

Bra had her mind on Trunks the entire time, there were some questions she had in her head that she wanted answers too. After she had done her lookout of the castle grounds she decided to talk to Trunks.

Trunks was alone in his room; he was seated in his throne-like chair with his head hung down low. Bra nudged the door open with her two fronts paws and then went into the dark room, "Trunks?"

She heard a growl as she walked closer and Trunks without moving answered, "What is it?" He said almost sounding uninterested in why Bra was there.

"I wanted to ask you something about what went on between you and Pan today." Bra asked sitting five feet in front of Trunks, she heard Trunks growl in irritation. She could not see his face for it was still down and he had his large paw covering his face, "What about it?"

Bra thought for a moment if should ask him anything at the moment but she figured now or never, "I wanted to know why you didn't let Pan make the connection between you and the painting of you when you were human?"

She heard Trunks sigh, and he then looked up at her with sharp eyes, "That would be cheating." He answered flatly.

Bra was confused, "What do you mean cheating?"

"What do you think she'd do if she found out who I really am…with out caring for me…but for the person in the painting?"

Bra was silent then she replied, "I don't know…but I don't know what you're getting at either."

Trunks growled, "She needs to love me as the Beast…if she had found out today who I really am then of course she'd break the curse. What girl wouldn't want to have a prince for them only? For I'm sure that you remember that when I was human all the girls threw themselves at me just because I was a prince, that girl is no different I'm sure."

Bra sighed and lied down on the ground, her head rested in between her paws and she looked up at Trunks who seemed so very sad.

"Do not worry brother, I'm sure she is different. She was willing to die in her grandfather's place. That says a lot about her…don't lose heart, everything will work out." Bra said as she then got up and began walking out as Trunks continued sitting in silence.

"Bra?" Trunks said as Bra was about out walk out the door.

"Yea Trunks?" She said turning around to face him.

"I hope your right."

Bra grinned, even as a wolf you could see it, "You watch and see how right I turn out to be. Also don't forget, you got to start asking her the question during dinner that if she answers with a 'yes' will free us all." She then left the room, and left Trunks in a slightly better state of mind.

It was now dinnertime; Pan entered the dinning hall and sat at her end of the table where the lights were. After a few minutes the Beast came in, Pan was slightly startled but she wasn't as scared as before.

She saw his dark shadow walk in and sit down at the dark end of the table, "Good evening Pan." Trunks said.

Pan smirked, trying to get comfortable, "Good evening Beast." She said with a strong voice, which did not waver for the first time since she had met the Beast.

"I'm sorry if I may have frightened you earlier Pan." Trunks said trying to make Pan not feel threatened by him.

Pan glanced up at him not seeing anything but his form, "Oh…its alright."

Then they sat in silence for a while, Pan looked over at Trunks and Trunks did nothing but gaze at Pan. Trunks then looked at the candleholder in the middle of the table…and his eyes widened when he realized it was Goku cause Goku spoke to him, "Start a conversation…say something to her."

"What do I say?" Trunks asked in a whisper, Pan frowned and looked up at Trunks, "Did you say something?"

Trunks froze as he thought of something to say, "I was just wondering…do you like it here Pan?"

Pan gave Trunks a strange look; _He asked me that yesterday._

"Well Beast…it is very lovely here, the castle is full of wonderful and beautiful things."

"So you like it here then?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Well its full of things Beast but there are no people." Pan said with a bit of sadness lacing her voice.

Pan then thought to herself that now she could inquire about the man in the painting.

"Beast?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked up at her, "Who…who was the young man in that painting I saw earlier?"

Trunks sank into his seat and growled, Pan began regretting asking the question, "He…he was an idiot."

Pan's brow furrowed, "What do you mean an idiot?"

"He was a stubborn, self-fish, conceited, spoiled, unkind and hard headed guy."

Pan frowned, "Well then why is he hanging on your walls?"

Trunks was running out of things to say as Pan was rapidly throwing questions at him one by one, "That wall needed something on it. Besides the painting…well…let's just leave it at that."

Pan nodded, she didn't want to get the Beast angry.

"Beast?" Pan asked as she fidgeted with her napkin.

"Yes Pan?" Trunks asked fearing what Pan would ask him next.

"Are we the only one's in this castle?"

Trunks put on a dumbfounded look, _Why the heck is she asking me this!?_

"Yes we are." He answered looking at her suspiciously, although Pan couldn't see that.

Pan frowned, "There's no one else?"

Trunks sighed, "No Pan there is no one else."

Pan sighed, "No where?"

Trunks growled, "No." 

Pan leaned back into her chair as she gazed into the fire, Trunks could see the loneliness in her eyes and he began feeling sad for Pan.

"Pan," Trunks asked, Pan glanced over to him, "Tell me about your life."

Pan raised an eyebrow, _That was sudden, _she thought to herself.

"Well, as you may have already figured out…I lived with my grandfather and my three cousins. My mother and father disappeared fifteen years ago so that is why I live with my grandfather. I take…" Pan paused, her eyes and face grew sad, "I _took_ care of him…I practically took care of my whole family."

Trunks merely growled, Pan wasn't frightened for she realized that it was threw no fault of the Beast's that he growls sometimes when he breathes. 

Trunks then sighed, and he placed his hood over his face as he got up and walked over towards Pan and into the light, Pan then realized that he was intentionally trying to hide his face from her now, "Pan…." Trunks gulped and took a deep breath, he know had to do what Bra told him before…he had to start asking Pan the question, "Pan…do you love me? Will you marry me?"

Pan froze, what the hell was she supposed to do now?

Pan swallowed the large lump in her throat and gazed down at her plate, "What can I say? If I say no will you kill me?"

Trunks growled, _I wish she would realize that I wouldn't kill her already!_

"No Pan I won't…just answer yes or no, this is your choice."

Pan gathered up all her nerve and courage and glanced up at Trunks' cloaked face, "No Beast."

Trunks expected that, so did Goku who looked on slightly disappointed; _I need to learn not to get my hopes like this every dinnertime._ Goku thought to himself feeling let down and all, he then looked at Trunks and Pan.

"Very well…Goodnight Pan." Trunks said as he again took a scarlet red rose out of his cloak and placed it in front of Pan on the table, and turned to walk away.

"Goodnight Beast." Pan said grabbing the rose and watching the Beast leave through the shadows. When he closed the door all the lights on the dark half of the room lit up, and Pan for some odd reason was saddened by it. She didn't know why.

She then got up and went into her room, she let out her hair, got out of her emerald dress and brushed her long raven hair out. She got into her nightgown and blew out her candles and went to sleep. As she slept she began dreaming again.

~Dream time~

Pan was walking through the garden yet again and she saw the young lavender haired man waiting for her by the fountain dressed like a prince. He did not have his scarlet and black robes on; in fact he was wearing what he had in the painting. Princely garments of white and gold he wore a white cape and he had no crown or scepter.

"I didn't think you'd be here again." Pan said with a smile.

Trunks smiled and looked down at her, "As long as you are here I will come to you."

Pan smiled, "So how will we be talking to each other today?" Pan asked, for she remembered that when they last met in her dream Trunks had told her that she would determine the way their next meeting would be.

Trunks smiled, "I didn't think you'd talk to me."

Pan frowned, "Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"Cause of who I am."

"I don't really know who you are, you never told me."

Trunks sighed and sat on the ledge of the fountain, "I can't tell you who I am Pan until you find me."

Pan was struck down with a blow of confusion, "Find you? You're right here."

Trunks smirked, "No Pan, I'm not here with you really. I'm what you want to see…find the real me Pan."

"Where is the real you?" Pan said sitting down by Trunks.

"Not far away. Just see with your heart and not with your eyes, when you do that you'll find me in a second." Trunks said holding Pan's hands gently in his.

"What? I don't understand any of this." Pan said feeling completely lost and confused.

"You will." Trunks said as he leaned over to Pan and kissed her lips gently, he then pulled away. Pan felt teased at that moment, she didn't want him to pull away like that. Trunks smirked down at her as he got up and began walking away.

Then as always Pan's vision faded and everything yet again went black.

Ok end of chapter 8! Was that long enough? I got some comments in the reviews stating…chapter not long enough! Well I hope this is long enough! I'm tired now so I'm going to go…please read and review and I'll see everybody next week! Bye!


	9. A Past Remembered

A/N: All right now people the fic has passed the 100 review mark! Yay! Anyways, I guess I must say something now…I am not good at writing long chapters for the sake of finding long chapters to be unnecessary! I mean its not like the chapters are a minute long or something ya know? Anyways chapter 8 is about as long as any chapter can get for me! So…anyways another week another chapter…please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

It was late in the night and Trunks had just finished coming from his nightly hunt. He chose to hunt late at night so that Pan would not hear him and the cry of his prey, he stood on his balcony gazing up at the moonlight and the stars that sparkled around it like fireflies. Looking at something so beautiful always made him feel calm and peaceful and not so ugly. "Thinking?" Came a soft voice from behind Trunks, he looked around and saw Bra walking over to him. He never admitted it but he always felt guilty when he saw Bra and everyone else as objects or animals.

"Just looking." He replied softly looking down at Bra, who jumped onto the balcony ledge.

There were no words between the two for a while, then Bra glanced over at Trunks and noticed that he seemed sad.

"Trunks, you ok?" She asked.

Trunks sighed, "As good as I can be I suppose."

Bra lowered her eyes down and then she looked up at the moon, "The moon is full…it really looks nice tonight."

"Yea." Trunks replied softly with a small growl added. Bra looked over at him and could tell that something was definitely wrong and she wanted to find out. Though she decided that trying to talk to him about something pleasant might make him not be sad.

"So you and Pan are finally talking like civil people." Bra said with a smile.

Trunks huffed, "Yea, at least she isn't as mad anymore."

"Well that's always a good thing Trunks. You guys broke the ice tonight, that was progress." Bra said sounding optimistic, she felt Trunks could really use some of that.

"Luck never seemed to be on my side…ever." He said with a sigh, as he turned around and sat in his balcony chair. Bra finally knew what Trunks was talking about, and she felt bad for him, he carried something heavy inside of him. 

"Don't think about the past Trunks…leave it where it is…forgotten." Bra said lying on the balcony.

"That's not an easy thing Bra." Trunks said, his voice sounded like it was about to crack. Bra glanced over at Trunks waiting for him to react in some way, "Do you know what its like to look at all of you everyday as animals and objects knowing I am responsible for it?"

Bra lowered her eyes and head, she didn't know how he felt, she never thought of that before. She didn't know he felt like that, if she never held a grudge to him about not being human or anyone else for that matter then why should Trunks hold one on himself.

"Trunks don't…" Bra began but was then cut off.

"No Bra I have to! I did this to you; I did it to all of you! And I did it to myself." Trunks said lowering his head in shame and sorrow, "Things wouldn't be this way if I wasn't such an asshole when I was human."

Bra froze as growls emanated form Trunks' throat, Bra's wolf eyes began to fill with tears…he was hurting so much and there was nothing she could really say to make it alright because…what he was saying was true, they both knew it.

"Trunks don't relive the past." Bra said softly holding back her tears.

"You know what tonight is?" Trunks asked in a dark almost evil voice.

Bra shook her head, "I forget."

"It's midnight…tonight marks the thirteenth year since we were made like this…since I…made us like this." Trunks said as he looked at his large paw-like hand, with its long and shiny silver claws. He shut his eyes and made a tight fist, "Damn!"

Bra stepped back as Trunks roared, "That day was…"

Trunks again interrupted, "That was the day my life ended."

~~Thirteen years ago~~

It was the early evening and Trunks was sword fighting with his companion at arms Goten. They were being watched by dozens of girls including Bra, all the girls except Bra were cheering for Trunks and squealing every time Trunks got the upper hand in the fight.

"Come on Goten you can do better then this." Trunks said with a smirk as he lunged at Goten.

Goten moved quickly to the side avoiding the blow, "Come on Trunks its late and I'm tired can we finish this tomorrow."

Trunks paused and looked at Goten, "No! We finish this when I say! I am the prince, you are below me!"

Goten looked at Trunks with a disgusted look, "You have changed so much, ever since you became eighteen. Now you're nineteen and your worse then ever! You're spoiled, inconsiderate, selfish, conceited…and anything else distasteful and foul in a person! We used to be best friends! Now look you're a beast!"

Trunks' face grew hard and angry, suddenly without warning he took his sword and with one swipe he sliced Goten's arm. Goten shut his eyes and grinded his teeth in pain, Trunks looked down at him as Goten fell to his knees. Bra then raced out and ripped of a piece of her gown and wrapped it around Goten's wound.

"Bra what are you doing? Why do you tear a priceless dress only to give it to him and have it soak in his blood?" Trunks demanded, Bra glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes, "Cause he's hurt Trunks! I know you wouldn't help anyone who would need your help and so be it! But I will not be like you!"

Trunks growled Bra widened her eyes, for that one instant he seemed more like an animal then a man, "Fine then!" Trunks slammed his sword on the ground and walked towards the palace, the girls watching began to go on him but he pushed them away, "Leave me!" He shouted as he went inside the palace.

As Goten and Bra were heading towards the palace, a middle-aged man in a black cloak and hood approached them, "Was that the prince that did that to you?" The man asked looking at Goten's arm, which was now wrapped in Bra's gown.

"It was." Goten said holding his arm.

"He has gone to far!" The man said shaking his head and looking at the palace and at Trunks who was looking down at them through a window. 

"He is not the prince I grew up with. Now he is…"

"A beast." The old man said cutting Goten off, Bra and Goten looked at the man slightly shocked at his choice of words.

"He's just misguided right now…he will change one day." Bra said in Trunks' defense.

"It's to late for change…he has had one to many chances." The old man said, as he then left Bra and Goten puzzled. Trunks who hadn't heard what the man said merely huffed and stepped away from the window.

Later on that night in the dining hall, Trunks, Bra, King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, Lord and General Goku, Lady ChiChi, Lord Goten, Lord Gohan and Lady Videl were all seated together eating dinner. Duke Krillin and Duchess 18 had arrived late and were just sitting down at the table.

"What happened to your arm Goten?" Lady ChiChi asked her youngest son.

"Oh nothing…just a little accident while sword fighting." Goten said looking over at Trunks who glared at him without saying a word.

"If you say so." ChiChi said knowing perfectly well that a cut like that is not down entirely on accident.

"Trunks how was your day?" Queen Bulma asked her son with a cheery smile.

Trunks rolled his eyes as if he couldn't be bothered answering the question, "Fine." He said with an attitude of annoyance, Queen Bulma ignored it, "That's nice I'm glad you had a good day."

~~Present~~

Trunks shut his eyes and you could see tears coming out of his blue eyes and getting soaked up on his dark mane, "I was such a jerk! I took so much for granted! I treated my friends so bad…especially Goten! And my mother…" Trunks couldn't even finish talking as he held back all his frustration, sadness and anger.

"Oh Trunks…" Bra said walking over to him.

~~Thirteen years ago~~

"Where is little Pan Videl?" Duchess 18 asked.

Lady Videl looked over at 18 and smiled, "Oh she is with my father and cousins right now. We will send for her tomorrow morning."

"Oh how nice…I cannot wait to see my little granddaughter I cannot believe that she is already five years old." Lady ChiChi said with delight.

"Who cares about some dumb five year old!" Trunks mumbled, Bra and Goten were the only ones who heard him. They said nothing, although Goten wanted to pound him for saying that about his niece.

"Trunks I will be going into the kingdom tomorrow would you like to come with me?" Queen Bulma asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I have better things to do."

"Apologize to your mother!" King Vegeta shouted as he stood up from his seat.

"Vegeta don't!" Bulma shouted.

Trunks rose up from his chair and stared at his father, "This brat is way to spoiled, selfish and inconsiderate for his own good! He needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Go to hell all of you! I don't need a lesson in anything! I know everything I need to, I have girls throwing themselves at me! I am the greatest fighter and swordsmen known to anyone and I'm a prince! I know everything I need to!" Trunks said as he then left the dinning hall.

Everyone sat in silence after that, "The only way he'll appreciate what he has is if he loses it!" Goku said with a sigh, everyone then looked at Goku knowing sadly that he was right.

Trunks was rushing down the hall when he heard a knock at one of the side doors. Trunks looked back and opened the door, he found and old man there…"Who are you? And what do you want?" Trunks asked with irritation.

"I am a teacher and I was sent here to teach you a lesson." The man said sounding confident and true.

Trunks arched an eyebrow, "I don't need any teacher…go away old fool!"

Just as Trunks was about to close the door on the man the man looked up at Trunks and his eyes suddenly glowed red. Trunks froze in fear as the man began to levitate, "Lesson one!" The man shouted and his voice echoed like thunder throughout the palace. A bright light came from within him and blinded Trunks…it flew like lightening throughout the palace surrounding all its dwellers.

Trunks cried in pain as he suddenly felt his insides tighten and his skin and bones stretch. He felt his teeth growing and he felt hair growing all over his body, with each cry of pain came a loud roar. Trunks felt his nails grow long and felt his white shirt rip and tear, he felt like he was in the air…he could not see anything and he felt throbbing pain throughout his whole body. Suddenly the light went away and Trunks fell to the ground hard, he was barely conscious, he opened his eyes faintly and he saw the man standing over him. Trunks grew frightened as the sound of his breathing sounding like growls, like that of some animal in the woods. He didn't know what he was at that moment, all he did was look up at the man as the man spoke to him, "You have been corrupted by your own heart and selfish desires, you have abused all those around you and have become a beast in their eyes. So now that is what you shall be until you can learn to love and be kind and if you can get someone to love you in return as you are now…only when you do this shall the spell be lifted; until then you shall remain now and forever a beast."

Trunks' eyes widened at the word 'Beast' Trunks raised his hand for help and he froze in horror as he glanced at his hand and he saw a huge fury paw with long silver claws. "No!" Trunks roared as he then raced inside the palace.

"Mother! Father! Bra!" He shouted through the halls…he raced into the dinning room and found no one there. He then looked behind him and stepped back as he saw a black wolf heading towards him…to the right he saw a black cat that was meowing like a maniac.

He then to his horror saw his mother…"Mother no!" Trunks hollered as he ran over to his mother, who was now a white statue. 

"She was the one who loved you the most…I am sparing her the sight of you until the spell is broken."

"Change me back!" Trunks said attacking the man…but the man was to quick and Trunks stopped the futile attempt at harming the man.

"There's your sister!" The man said pointing to the wolf, Trunks looked at her in shock, "Bra?! No!?"

"Trunks is that you!? Oh my god!?" Bra's voice came out of the wolf and Trunks nearly fell over.

"Where's everyone else!?" Trunks hollered.

"Find them yourself…if you care about them enough to bother." With that the man vanished, leaving Trunks alone.

~~Present~~

"I'm so sorry Bra." Trunks said with complete sincerity.

Bra sat over by Trunks and put her head on his paw, "It's ok…I still love you."

Trunks looked down at Bra and sighed, "I will try to get us back to the way we were."

"Yea but the only way that happens is if Pan falls in love with you." Bra said sounding slightly discouraged about the thought.

"How can someone as beautiful and head strong as her love someone as ugly as me?" Trunks said trying to figure out what to do.

"Love is a powerful thing! Once you learn to love, you'll know! Right now you love her beauty…when you start to love her for who she is on the inside…then I'm sure you'll try to get her to love you in return. Or perhaps she'll do it on her own." Bra said with a smile.

Trunks looked up at the moon which was beginning to fade with the early signs of dawn, "Today will be the day I get to know Pan and she me." Then Trunks glanced over into his room and he saw over in a secluded corner, the statue of his mother Queen Bulma…smiling at him.

Ok chapter over! Did you like? Was it long enough? Anyways please read and review and um I guess I'll see you guys next week k! Bye!


	10. They Walked Together

A/N: I'm back! I have had the biggest writer's block for this fic! It is sinful for me! Anyways this chapter is going to be a bit short…but higly important to the story! I have been incredibly busy lately so to make up for this short chapter I will write an extra long chapter next week k? Please don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and so on and so forth!

Credits: Look at first chapter!

Chapter 10

Pan awoke with the help of the sun shining its light on her eyes, Pan groaned then stretched then yawned. As she sat up, she gasped as she saw the little black cat sitting on her bed, "I'm sorry…did I frighten you?"

Pan plopped backwards on her bed, "Just a little bit…next time warn me that you're there or something!"

"Alright Pan…next time I'll do that…in the mean time you need to get up so I can have the bed made." The cat said as it jumped off the bed and looked up at Pan waiting for her to get out.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Pan slipped out of her bed and walked over to her as she went to sit down she looked back at her bed, "How does that cat do that!?"

Pan found the bed nicely and neatly made up already…the cat was once again gone. Pan scanned the room with her eyes trying to find the little cat but when she found no one she shrugged and decided to wash up in the room next which was basically the shower room…or in this case the tub room.

When she got out of their with her towel she went back into her room and today she had on a beautiful royal blue gown with gold trimming around the sleeves and bottom of the dress…along with sapphires sewn into the lacing and neckline. Pan placed on a blue headband that she found on one of the small tables, she wrapped it on and decided to do more exploring. She as always silently walked over to her door slipped out of her room and began exploring once again…as she made her way to the center of the castle she found the Beast sitting on a chair beside the balcony railing. Pan stopped and merely stared, "I startled you?" The Beast asked getting up from his chair, Pan took a small step back and shook her head, "No you didn't."

Trunks smirked, _Why did she lie to me about that for?_

He found that humorous for some odd reason, "Pan I was wondering if you would like to spend a day with me…that is if you wish to." 

For Trunks that moment in time went on for decades, Pan felt the same way…did she feel ready to spend a day with him? Dinner alone was hard enough for Pan; _Well why not? Who else can I spend time with…and even though he is a beast I suppose it wouldn't be that bad._

Pan smirked, "Sure why not."

Trunks formed a semi smile, "Great…let me show you the castle."

Pan smiled, _Well he really isn't that bad…at least not as bad as I made him out to be. Can't wait to see what he shows me._

"Come this way." He said as Pan walked beside him, and for the first time ever…they walked together.

Ok People please don't shoot me! ::ducks for cover:: My mother tore something in her calf and is on crutches now so I can't spend to much time writing and stuff! But I promise that next week the chapter will be longer I PROMISE! Anyways my mother comes first so I won't apologize for that…but I do apologize once again for the shortness of the chapter! Until next week people bye!


	11. Taught By a Bluebird

A/N: I'd like to say to everyone who wished well to my mother "Thank you!" yet again my writing fic time has shrunk down immensely so unfortunately this chapter cannot be that long…but it won't be as short as the last one! I will get a long chapter in at some point…I just don't know when! Anyways please read and enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Look at other chapters!

Chapter 11

As Trunks walked along side of Pan a new feeling of hope began to bubble inside of him, he thought that perhaps given time things could work out. He knew Bra did right about him not 'really' loving her yet, but he was beginning to think it might not take long to happen. There were so many things he wanted to show her but he didn't know what she liked and disliked, or what she found boring and exciting.

_This is going to be tough, I guess I'm just going to have to go with my instincts and hope that I pick the right things to show her._

Pan looked up at Trunks who seemed to be in deep thought while walking, Pan was still feeling a bit nervous but not in a bad sense, it was more like the unsure nervous sense or the excited sense. For she didn't know what he had in store for her and she liked the not knowing, _Perhaps I can find some happiness here._

"So where do we go first?" Pan asked trying to find out some information.

Trunks looked over at her with a smirk, "You're about to find out." Pan arched an eyebrow, as they kept on walking down some stairs and through a hall they reached a black door.

"You ready?" Trunks asked holding the latch of the door, Pan nodded with a small smile.

Trunks then opened the door and Pan's eyes were hit with a golden light, as she walked forward the light cleared and Pan's eyes widened in delight, she saw before her the back garden.

Trunks watched Pan nervously hoping to see if she liked what she was seeing, "Well? Do you like it?"

Pan turned back to face Trunks who stood out like a black rose in a red rose bush, all this beauty surrounded them and all the majestic colors red, pink, green, yellow, white and dozens of others and he was dark and ugly. Pan almost frowned, was she feeling sorry for him?

"Beast its beautiful," Trunks smirked, Pan then heard the sound of water and when she passed by a huge rose bush she saw a grand water fountain in the center of the garden, "Oh my gosh." Pan said as she suddenly recognized that fountain from the one in her dream.

_How is that possible? I've never seen this fountain in person…only in my dreams, the same thing with the young prince in the painting I saw him in my dream first._

Trunks noticed the wondering look on Pan's face and it worried him, was she displeased? Was she ill? He decided to stop guessing and just find out, "Pan?" he asked as he stepped over to her, Pan turned over to look at him, "Are you ok?"

Pan nodded, "I'm fine."

"This is my favorite place," Trunks began, Pan looked over at him curiously she found it strange and confusing, how could such an ugly and supposed 'mean' creature like him, like something so beautiful?

_Pan stop being ignorant! Dammit of course he can like something like this, I mean who wouldn't? Its lovely!_

"Every day I come out here and every night I stand on my balcony and watch the moon cast its silver light over my roses and crystal fountain waters," Pan was left dumbfounded at how eloquently the Beast was speaking to her, "It looks so enchanting and magical…and beautiful, yet even in the day time its magnificent to look at and be in."

Pan smiled as she gazed at all the curtains of roses and the lilies in the fountain pool, the birds nesting in the cherry blossom trees looking perfectly content and happy…and the way the healthy green trees danced in the wind together…everything was so overwhelmingly breathtaking.

"Beast," Pan began, Trunks looked over to her, "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life…and you describe it at night so wonderfully that I'd love to see it," Pan paused again she could not believe how taken away she was by all of this and the way the Beast was acting, "You've left me in awe of all of this."

Pan saw his eyes light up and a smile go across his animal face, Pan didn't cringe or wince at the sight of his sharp fangs she didn't feel appalled at by his appearance either…in fact she smiled back and laughed, then so did he. It was a good, strong and healthy laugh, Pan never saw him laugh before, at first she never thought he had ever, she was feeling more better about being here with every passing second.

"I haven't laughed in years." Trunks said as he looked up at the birds in the trees.

"Really? How awful." Pan said feeling once again sorry for the Beast.

"Yes well…I never had much of a reason to laugh." Trunks replied as a bird then landed on his shoulder.

Pan giggled she found that to be the sweetest and most touching thing she had ever seen in her life, a little blue bird found the Beast to be a gentle friend to perch on…Pan was beginning to feel the same way, minus the perching.

_I have been taught by a bluebird,_ Pan thought to herself with a smile…_seems there is a lot I didn't know and there was a lot I didn't see or chose not to see, if anything I was a worse person then Beast…well not anymore._

"Beast," Pan began…Trunks looked away from the bluebird as it flew back to its little nest and then gazed at Pan seeming happy, "I'm sorry for being so…well…"

"Its ok Pan…I don't really blame you." Trunks said cutting Pan off; he didn't want Pan to apologize cause he didn't think she needed to. In truth the fact that she even thought she had to apologize to him after taking her from her family shocked him completely in the best sense of course.

"Well still…I was…well…I didn't see things the way I see them now, you're nice and gentle and I never saw that, I'm sorry." Pan said feeling good to get that off her chest.

Trunks was left speechless, she was apologizing to him? And in such a sincere and honest way…_No one would ever do that to me? No one ever has done that to me…apologize…now why am I feeling some strange feeling in my gut, I have never felt this before. What is it? Is it Pan?_

Pan then began walking over to the fountain as Trunks was trying to figure out why he was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside now…suddenly his thought was broken when he heard a large hawk cry…as he looked up at the sky he saw a large hawk swoop down at Pan and begin to attack her. Trunks became infuriated and he felt his animal instinct take over…he raced like the wind over to her and pounced on the enormous hawk with a huge earth shattering roar. Pan fell back and stepped away from the fight as she watched in horror the Beast and the Hawk go at each other. The hawk was attacking Trunks with his sharp talons from above while Trunks was trying to claw him from below. Trunks then managed to claw the hawk's belly and the hawk then retreated, Trunks then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, he growled in pain and he found a huge open wound there.

Pan was frozen solid as she saw the hawk retreat, she then saw the Beast on his knees, she noticed the wound and raced over to him.

"Oh Beast!" Pan cried as she knelt down beside him.

"Pan." Trunks said in a low tone, he was fatigued and in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry Beast I'll take care you." Pan said as she ripped a part of her gown and rapped it around the Beast's wound. As she did this Trunks had a flashback of when Bra did the same exact thing for Goten.

"Pan why are you tearing up your dress to put on my bloody arm?" Trunks asked curious to hear her answer.

Pan looked up at him almost surprised that he was even asking her that, "Cause your hurt…and I won't let you stay that way."

Trunks just looked as Pan bandaged up his wound, _She said the same thing Bra said._

"By the way…thank you…for saving my life." Pan said, as she looked at 'the beast' and in his dazzling blue eyes she saw a 'your welcome' there. Trunks merely nodded, "Your welcome Pan…I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

Pan smiled, and tied up his bandage she knew he was sincere and that felt good for some strange reason, "Let's go clean the wound up."

As they got up to go inside Pan felt something odd inside of her…she had no clue what it was or why she was feeling it. All she thought of was fixing 'the Beast's' wound, yet he suddenly became so important to her…why? Pan didn't want to debate that…but she wanted to know what she was feeling. She then looked up at Trunks who had his eyes shut in pain…she then stopped walking and with both hands grabbed Trunks' large paw, his silver claws were covered in hawk blood yet Pan ignored it, Trunks looked at Pan shocked as she touched him with no fear or shuttering, she looked into his eyes and said, "You'll be ok Beast…try not to think about the pain."

They stood like that for a minute or two before walking again…and heading into one of the sitting rooms. Neither knew what the other was thinking but, it was definitely something new for the both of them.

Ok that's the end of that chapter! Did you all like? Well yes I finally started the whole getting the little feelings of like and love…you happy now? Anyways I shall update next week…please review and bye!


	12. STUPID STUPID STUPID

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry for not updating last week but problems with my mother and family prevented me from doing so. Plus my softball games and preparing for finals and the regents tests…I haven't had a real break…luckily I have tonight (Thursday Night) off, so I will now continue the fic like I should've last week…DAMN SCHOOL! And thank you Gohansfan for being so consistent! LoL! Luv ya!

Disclaimer: How many times have I done this already? I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 12

As Pan and Trunks walked down the hall Bra was watching them from within the shadows, she saw the way they were connecting and she got all excited from it. She decided to tell the gang about it since they were all doing chores she knew this news would brighten their dim spirits. Bra ran around the palace looking for her friends and father, she then came over to the kitchen and found everyone resting. Bra smiled as she walked in, "Hey guys!"

Vegeta looked over at her, "Humph! Where have you been while the rest of us were slaving away?"

Bra rolled her eyes innocently and smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know dad."

Vegeta gave his daughter a curious look, "Well out with it…where were you? What were you doing?"

Bra giggled, "Well…I was out in the back garden watching Pan and Trunks."

"You saw them together?" Came a voice from a far corner of the kitchen. Bra and Vegeta looked over and they saw the black cat with the blue eyes walk over to them.

"That's right they were together." Bra repeated.

"That's wonderful!" Replied the cat.

"Oh please…nothing will come out of this." Vegeta huffed, Bra and the cat looked over at Vegeta.

"If I didn't know any better your majesty I'd say you believe that we will be stuck like this forever." The cat said in a rather accusing manner.

"Well if I didn't know any better Lady Videl I'd have to say that you don't know what you're talking about!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh quiet daddy…Videl is right." Bra said.

Videl the black cat smiled, "You know…that girl…could she possibly be my little Pan?"

Everyone was quiet…the thought had never struck them before that this Pan and Videl's daughter Pan could be one and the same. What if she was? That would be amazing!

"I doubt that there are many girls with the name Pan floating around out there…perhaps she is your daughter…but even if she is, you must not say anything to her that would suggest it." Bra warned.

"Why not?" Videl asked.

"We need her to concentrate on Trunks…not on a mother she lost so many years ago. Besides…if she breaks the spell the two of you will be reunited again anyhow." Bra said trying to show Videl that all was for the best. Videl nodded and sat down on a stool.

Goku then hopped in, his candles nicely lit and his handles nice and shiny, "Hey everyone!"

Everyone said hello as Goku took a place by everyone, "Guess what Goku." Videl said excitedly.

"What?"

"We think that the young girl Pan in the palace may be our little Pan." Videl said.

Goku was silent a moment, "Do you really think it could be the same girl? I mean isn't Pan five?"

Everyone fell backwards, "Goku we have been like this for thirteen years! She grew up in that time silly." Bra said helping the idiotic Goku understand.

"Has it been that long already?" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid so…yet it doesn't seem like it…does it." Bra said looking distant.

"Your right Bra…sometimes it seems like only yesterday this all happened to us." Videl replied.

"It's not that way for me," Vegeta began, everyone looked over at him, "Everyday I see my wife as a statue and it makes everyday seem like ten years."

Everyone was silent, in a way to honor Bulma…the only one who was not physically with them all right now. Good thing is she isn't dead…just a statue till the spell is broken and she will have remembered nothing when she is turned back.

"Where is Gohan, Goten and ChiChi?" Bra asked.

"Oh I think they are in the east end of the castle finishing up the chores over there." Videl replied.

"I'll go get them…in the mean time, Videl, Dad…go check up on Pan and Trunks…tell me if they are getting even closer." Bra said as she headed for the door.

"How close do you want them to be Bra?" Videl asked with a smirk.

"Close enough that this spell is broken. See ya later."

"Come one Vegeta let's go to the main sitting room…Bra said they were heading there." Videl said as she jumped off her stool and headed for the door with Vegeta wobbling behind.

Meanwhile Pan had Trunks sitting in a chair by the fire as she got some warm water and a washcloth for his shoulder. Trunks sat back in the chair with his eyes tightly shut as he was bracing himself for the pain that lied ahead. Pan's hairdo had gotten messed up when she was attacked by the hawk…now her wavy raven locks were down and she had some short strands of hair framing her face and she had one over her left eye. Pan thought she looked horrible but she didn't concern herself with that…as her dress tore yet again. 

"Alright I'm going to put the cloth on." Pan warned him, as she gently placed the hot cloth on Trunks' shoulder.

Trunks roared in pain, Pan did her best to deal with that outburst by making a funny face, "Is that it? No more of that right?" Trunks asked as pain still laced his voice.

Pan giggled, "Yes now I'm just going to gently wipe your wound up and you'll be alright…plus I'll wrap it up for you with some decent bandages."

Trunks suddenly forgot about the pain and looked over at Pan, _Why is she doing this for me?_

"Thank you Pan." Trunks said.

Pan looked up at him and seemed almost shocked by the Thank you he had said…_Why I never would've thought…_

Pan looked back down at his wound and began wiping it, "Your welcome, it's the least I can do."

Videl looked on with a smile, "That girl is definitely my daughter."

"No one cares." Vegeta huffed.

Videl scratched the side of his mechanical head, "Hey watch those claws! You crazy psycho!"

"Watch what you say Vegeta, for as far as I'm concerned your not technically king right now." Videl said with an evil smirk as she flashed her silver claws at Vegeta.

Vegeta mumbled something under his breath as he looked back over at his son and Pan.

"There, all done." Pan said as she tightened the bandage up.

Trunks examined the fine job Pan did with his wound and then slowly got up, "I shall see you tonight Pan for dinner, now I must go and rest up…enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Trunks said as he was about to leave, he felt that he had burdened Pan enough for one day.

Pan was almost sad to see the Beast leave…she was actually thinking that perhaps she didn't want him to, "Wait Beast!"

Trunks turned around and glanced at her, "Yes?"

Pan looked around the room thinking of what to say then she looked back at the Beast, "Don't go…stay."

Trunks got the feeling in his gut again; _Did I just hear her right? She wants me to stay with her? ME? The hideous Beast from the East?_

"Why stay?" Trunks asked.

"Cause…your good company." Pan said with a warm and touching smile.

Trunks wanted to say yes, Trunks wanted to stay, "I'm sorry Pan I cannot stay…but I will see you at dinner."

Pan suddenly felt very said at the Beast's words, "Oh…ok…I'll see you at dinner then." Pan said as she looked down and into the fire away from the Beast.

Trunks wanted to kill himself, _WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY NO TO HER!? STUPID MOVE TRUNKS!!! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID._

"Stupid move kid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Vegeta said shaking his head.

Videl put on a worried look, "Why in blazes did he say no?"

"How should I know? I'm just a spectator." Vegeta replied.

"I shall see you at dinner Pan." Trunks said as he left the room.

Pan then sat back in the chair Trunks had sat in and there she curled herself up like a kitten and gazed at the fire till she fell fast asleep.

She then again began to dream…

Ok end of chapter…a bit empty I suppose but what can I say? This story is almost halfway over so future chapters will make up for whatever this chapter lacked. Anyways please read and review and I'll update next week…I hope!


	13. Beauty vs Beast?

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in like forever…please do not be like totally pissed at me and stuff! I just got back from Europe last night and I'm still exhausted. But I will not prolong this fic any longer so…please enjoy!

Thank you Gohansfan for being such a great reader and supporting this fic…I really appreciate it…THANK YOU! : )

And thank you to all the readers who have stuck with the fic with all its delays and such!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters!

Credits: Beauty and the Beast fairy tales!

~~Last time on Beauty and the Beast (DBZ Style)~~

Pan curled up on the chair by the fireplace and fell asleep. Shortly after she began to dream…

Chapter 13

Pan saw nothing but black as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into her dream world. A white flash of light came next and Pan was standing in the very spot where she had been attacked by the huge hawk earlier. She was wearing the same dress…except it wasn't torn and tattered like before but it looked brand new. Pan looked up at the sky and saw that it was night…the moon was a beautiful pearl sphere shimmering and glowing in front of the velvet black sky, surrounded by dozens of diamond like stars. As Pan gazed at the marvelous sky she heard the sound of footsteps and she knew who it was.

"Nice night." He replied.

Pan looked over at the "prince" in his fine royal robes of black and scarlet. It was the first time Pan had seen him in them, the robes made his handsome face standout and his blue eyes seemed to shine. His hair was the same shoulder length and half tied back with a few strands of hair falling over his face and eyes, he was looking handsome to Pan as always, but he looked a little distraught. 

"Are you ok?" Pan asked turning to face him.

Trunks looked up at the moon and sighed, "I'm sorry…for being distant."

Pan's face became curious, "Distant? How have you been distant?"

Trunks looked over at her, "I left you alone."

Pan was silent she was confused. This handsome stranger always confused her when he spoke. He spoke of things that never happened between them, he showed sadness for unknown reasons or reasons Pan never recalled, yet he made it seem like either Pan was responsible or Pan was present for the particular incident.

"You never left me alone." Pan replied.

"Yes I did. I was scared and confused…I didn't know how to react. No one like you has ever been that way with me."

Pan sighed…more confusion more things she couldn't understand or recall. She grew tired of it. She wanted to drop the subject.

"The night is beautiful…I don't think I ever saw such a night like this." Pan said with a smile as she walked over to a pink swing seat under a blossom tree. She sat down and gently began to swing back and forth, looking at her shoes and up at the sky, while the blossom petals fell. Trunks sighed and walked over to her, "What do you think of your new home?"

Pan looked over at him, "Its lovely here."

"Is that all?"

Pan's brow furrowed, "Well…"

"What of your host? Your Beast?" Trunks said with a tint of disgust in his voice.

Pan noticed the slight bit of disgust and she began to wonder if maybe he knew the Beast somehow, "The Beast wasn't very nice at first but…he's changing a bit by bit. I thought he wasn't very compassionate for making me leave my father and cousins but, there is this new side to him…he…he even saved my life today." Pan said with a smile as she recalled how heroically the Beast lunged at the Hawk to save Pan.

Trunks looked over to Pan intensely, "He saved you? He can't even save himself."

Pan stood up from her seat, "What are you talking about? What do you know about Beast?"

Trunks turned his back to Pan, "I know enough about that fool."

As Pan heard the young man call the beast a fool a fuse was lit inside of her and she didn't know why but she got mad.

"He is no fool, he is kind and…"

"He is ugly, monstrous, unfeeling! He knows nothing about anything…a big dumb fool is what he is…he cursed himself…and yet you call him kind? What of me? I should be the one you call kind, right? I do not look like him do I? No!" Shouted the young man, an anger burned in his eyes and Pan was not taken back by it…she herself grew furious at the way the young man spoke about the Beast who was in a sense her friend.

"In my opinion you are uglier then the beast! He seems to have a better heart then you!" Pan said in retaliation.

Trunks turned to face her, "Look at the difference!" He shouted he then pointed over to a clearing and Pan saw the Beast walk out slowly with his scarlet and black robes on and his face looking almost sad. Suddenly Trunks pulled a sword from its sheath and knocked the Beast down.

"Stop what are you doing!?" Pan shouted. Trunks had the Beast on the floor covering his head.

"He is my curse! If it weren't for him I'd be with you! I wouldn't have to hide! You don't love this ugly creature…you never could love him…but you could love me Pan…if I kill him perhaps…I could be free!" Trunks said as he placed the sword near the Beast's heart. Pan shook her head as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"No! Leave him! Don't you dare hurt him!" Pan said running over to the Beast's side.

Trunks looked at Pan confused, "What are you doing?"

Pan shook her head, "No…leave him…please don't hurt him."

Trunks' brow furrowed, "What are you saying?"

Tears began rolling down Pan's rosy cheeks, "I care about him…don't hurt him!"

"What has he done to deserve your caring?" Trunks asked.

"He showed me he cares too."

Trunks looked confused, "How?"

"He saved me and he did his best to keep me happy."

Trunks looked at Pan and as he removed the sword from the Beast's chest and placed it in its sheath he said simply, "Very well, I hope your not lying."

Pan nodded her head, "I'm not."

Trunks snapped his fingers and Pan saw white flashes in front her. Suddenly Pan woke up in the big chair in front of the fire. Her heart was beating fast as she got out of the chair, suddenly Pan saw the black cat approach her and jump on her lap.

"Pan…it is time for dinner." Said Videl.

"Ok…I'll head over now." Pan replied shakily.

"Are you alright my dear?" Videl asked concerned, as she noticed the rather distant look on Pan's face.

"I'm fine, I just had a strange dream."

"Well…its over now my dear so don't worry about it…now go eat."

Pan smiled and nodded her head, Videl then jumped off Pan's lap and walked out of the room. Pan slowly got up from her chair and walked down the long hall and over to the dinning room.

She sat over in her seat at the table but wasn't at all hungry, a few minutes later the Beast came in and sat down quietly in his chair.

"Good evening Pan." He said softly.

Pan smiled, "Good evening Beast."

It was then silent for a while until Trunks decided to speak after seeing that Pan wasn't eating, "Are you ok Pan?" He asked suddenly.

Pan looked up at him, "Oh I'm fine Beast."

"Are you sure, if there is anything I can do then please tell me."

Pan smiled, "No thank you, really, I'm fine."

Beast nodded, Pan then looked over at him, "Beast?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any other name besides Beast?" Pan asked.

Beast was silent and he looked almost sad his blue eyes looked glazed and he sat still.

"Now I have no other name then Beast."

"Oh ok." Pan replied softly.

"Beast, thank you so much for everything you've done today." Pan began, "You saved my life and you've shown that you are care about my well being…thank you."

Trunks was left dumbfounded, such words of kindness were being directed at him. The only other person who ever spoke to him like that was his mother who now could not speak to him at all.

"Pan…do you love me? Will you marry me?" Trunks asked again…as he did every night.

Pan shook her head, "I do care about you Beast but I…I don't think that I can marry you."

Trunks growled, "A simple no would've been fine. I need no explanation for why you would say no."

Pan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm a hideous Beast who shall never be loved by anyone…let alone you." Trunks said with a sigh.

"Beast wait I…"

Trunks raised his hand to silence Pan, "Pan you are beautiful, intelligent, loving, caring, kind, compassionate. Things I don't think I am at all. Why would you love and marry me? I don't need explanations, I know and so do you."

Pan felt so awful after what Beast said…she felt such pity for the Beast she wanted to make him feel better cause then she would feel better to. Pan really did care for him a lot more then she knew.

"Beast would you like to accompany me tomorrow to my favorite place? I would love your company." Pan said with a hopeful smile.

The Beast said nothing and he formed a half smile, "Perhaps Pan…thank you for your kind offer."

He then rose to leave, "How will I know if you shall join me?"

"I'll come to you."

Alright that's it for this chapter…now what was this chapter about? It was about Pan discovering her new feelings for the Beast and how she is willing to go about it. Please R&R and I shall get back with another chapter soon! Hopefully it won't take me over two months…sorry again for the delay! Ja ne!


	14. Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

A/N: Hey people sorry for yet again another delay. I think that should be my new name "Panny 'delay' girl" what do you think? Anyways I'm really sorry for the delays and stuff. I found some inspirational CD's and it gave me some new inspiration. One main reason why I haven't updated in so long is because I ran out of inspiration, my mind just froze and chose not to function anymore, nice right? Well whatever I won't delay this chapter any longer, please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ and Beauty and the Beast!

Credits: Beauty and the Beast fairy tales!

(In the first scene with Pan I suggest you play the song "Gravity of Love" for a really hott effect)

Chapter 14

Pan went down the hall after dinner, the beast left her rather suddenly after her invite to join her at her favorite spot tomorrow. Pan was a little discouraged by it but she chose not to ponder on it so much for then she would not be able to concentrate on anything else. She didn't wish for her mind to be consumed by just one thought, she was never very happy when that happened. As Pan roamed the long halls and marble corridors she ran into the dark hall were the painting of the young prince was, she felt in the mood to look at it again to get a better look since the beast had jumped in front of it last time. As the door closed slowly behind her several candles lit up instantly giving the room a small bit of light just enough for Pan to see a few feet in front of her. She slowly began walking further into the room as she did so a few more candles lit up to her right and there was the painting but to Pan's dismay she found that it had been ripped up in three places, as if it had been clawed with three fingers diagonally across. Pieces of the canvas hanged over each other covering the prince's face, but there was one thing Pan figured she could do, and that was lift the canvas up into place so she could make some things out. She slowly approached the painting and as gently as she could she lifted the top layer of canvas back up revealing two amazing blue eyes. Pan began having the strange déjà vu feeling again as she gazed at the eyes; with her other hand she proceeded to lift up the second tear of canvas and she got half of his face together but she could not lift up the third piece at the bottom without releasing one of the other two. 

"Who was he? He is more of a mystery to me now then he ever was. I feel as though I am not supposed to know who he is, yet why…why do I feel like he's…no what am I saying. This is just a painting…nothing more to it." Pan said with a sad sigh. This painting invaded her thoughts.

Why did the Beast step in front of the painting before when I was trying to look at it? In fact…when I was looking at it…

Pan then remembered back to that night…when she first saw the painting. The face of the Beast came into her mind and she remembered when she glanced back and forth from the Beast to the painting.

_What was I doing then? What was I trying to find?_

Pan remembered the Beasts dark mane and how it had tints of lavender, the same lavender that was the Prince's hair. 

Was that the similarity? Or was it…something else? 

Pan escaped the thought suddenly and she stepped back from the painting, she then softly touched the huge rips in the painting and she then said in a low whisper, "Why Beast?"

~~Another part of the Castle~~

Trunks was in his room on his chair, he looked like he was in deep thought. Bra and Vegeta were in one corner of the room just watching him.

"What do you suppose he's hearing? He looks strange." Bra asked her father who was also staring at Trunks.

Vegeta sighed, "Who knows, that girl always seems to have that effect on him lately."

Bra looked down at her father, "I wonder if she knows that he can hear her and see her whenever she is not with him, I wonder what she would say?"

Vegeta crossed his handles together, he was grateful that he had a way to still have something close to arms considering when he was human he crossed his arms often, even though now his arms where little handles he was content in being able to use them. 

"Hard question." Vegeta replied simply.

"Hard answer too." Came a voice from behind them, the two of them looked around and saw, ChiChi who was now a little white teapot with a gold handle and rim around her spout. 

"Oh hello ChiChi…didn't think you were here." Bra said with a smile.

"I just got in from the kitchen and fixing up breakfast for tomorrow morning." ChiChi replied, she had no eyes or nose or mouth. Yet you could hear her voice the same as if she had mouth to speak out of and whenever she needed to move she merely hopped on her stand below her.

"I think I've forgotten what its like to eat with a knife and fork." Replied Bra.

"I've forgotten what it's like to simply eat. I haven't needed food for thirteen years." Vegeta replied gruffly.

"Same goes for most of us Vegeta, no need to whine about it." ChiChi said in a motherly tone.

Vegeta merely mumbled something under his breath as always and walked away. 

"Come Bra let us leave Trunks alone." ChiChi said as she began nudging Bra with her spout towards the door.

"For what ChiChi? I'm not bothering him." Replied Bra getting out of ChiChi's way.

"He should just be alone right now, besides I need your help in the kitchen."

"For what?"

"For help!" Hollered ChiChi.

Trunks suddenly growled and looked over at ChiChi and Bra, "What are you two doing? He asked in a low rumble.

"Nothing, we were just leaving." ChiChi replied and then her and Bra exited the room as quickly as possible.

Trunks sighed as they left and leaned back into his chair, "What am I going to do? How can I make Pan see the real me? The me on the inside, the me she is so fascinated with but doesn't even know it," Trunks then sank deeper into his chair and growled softly, "It's hopeless."

~~Another part of the castle~~

Pan left the dark painting room and decided to go to her room and turn in for the night. She opened her door slowly and silently undressed and redressed into her nightgown. She then snuck herself nice and cozy under the covers and fell fast asleep.

~~Dreamtime~~

Pan found herself swinging back and forth on the swing under the cherry blossom tree. It was early in the day and the sunrays divided through the branches of the trees and shone down on everything illuminating it with a golden white light. Pan smiled softly and decided to continue swinging, suddenly she was stopped and she didn't even choose to guess by who.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, as he came around from behind her and stopped in front of her, wearing tight black leather pants with black velvet boots and a white loose shirt that was open down to his chest and open slightly by a few laces of string, needless to say he wasn't dressed like the prince he always dressed like. Though Pan found him extremely handsome as always, she was rather upset with him, so she decided to get up from the swing and walked away from him. Trunks smirked and followed her.

"So are you angry with me?" He said following behind her, his gaze never leaving her and his smirk never fading.

"What do you think? After the way you treated Beast I'm surprised that I haven't taken your sword and stuck you down with it yet." Pan said quickening her pace.

Trunks chuckled and ran up alongside of Pan, he then ran around in front of her walking backwards to face her. He then stopped making Pan stop in front of him, "Care to try?" He said still smirking, Pan raised and eyebrow at him for she didn't know that he was referring to Pan's earlier remark. He then unlaced his shirt and opened it up all the way revealing his diesel chest to Pan.

"Try? To strike you?" Pan asked not believing Trunks.

"Of course. End my misery by all means, set me free." He replied and with that his smirk faded and he glanced at Pan with an intensity that burned brighter then the sun on a summer day. Pan thought she could almost feel the heat of his gaze inside her and it nearly made her shudder, she then stepped back from him slowly as Trunks continued looking at her.

"Stop it. I wouldn't strike you down," Pan said sounding almost guilty, "and what do you mean by set you free? Free from what?"

Trunks put his hands down from his shirt and walked towards Pan, "From myself." He said in the most sincere way possible, Pan could hardly believe what he was telling her and she felt a great swell of pity for him.

"I don't understand you." Pan replied feeling helpless, "But I would think that the only person that can save you from yourself is you."

Trunks just looked down at Pan not saying anything but just staring at Pan with a lot of pain coming out through his eyes and into Pan's, for a moment she thought she could feel some of his pain and it was the worst feeling she had ever felt in her life.

Trunks then looked away from Pan and turned his eyes and head away from her and down at the floor. Pan didn't know what to really do except reach out for him, so she placed her hand on the side of his cheek and gently moved his head to face her again. Slowly Trunks moved his eyes up to look at her and they shared a glance that could've melted an entire icy continent.

"Don't leave me Pan." Trunks said softly to her.

Pan nodded, "I shall never leave you, not as long as you need me."

Trunks took Pan's hand and kissed it, "I'll hold you to that promise."

Suddenly a bright white light surrounded them and Pan awoke in her bed.

Where do these dreams come from? Why do I dream of him every night?

Pan sighed and got up from her bed, as she approached the closet she saw on a nearby chair her dress that she wore the day she arrived at the castle. All at once Pan had the harsh reminder of the home she'd left behind, she gently lifted the light blue dress up with its white sleeves and she decided to wear it today. She wasn't ever really comfortable with dressing so elaborately and she felt like it wasn't her place to do so after all she wasn't royalty.

She decided to be who she was, a simple girl who was never anything but simple and wore the simplest clothes and was content with who she was and what she was, which was very modest.

She even tired her hair back the way she always had it back in the cottage, she took her matching blue ribbon and tied her hair back in a hanging down ponytail, she put on her black shoes and went out the door. On her way to her favorite place she stopped by the library and picked out her favorite story book, just incase she would be spending the day alone and the Beast would choose not to join her later.

Pan then headed out into the garden towards the fountain and just passed it was a hidden passage through a vine wall on the other side was thousands of roses of many colors, fountains, cherry blossom trees and her little pink swing underneath, right beside was a white stone bench. Pan took a deep breath of morning air and went over towards her swing and opened her book up to the first chapter and began reading. Suddenly a branch snapped and Pan looked up form her book to find the Beast at the entrance, she smiled and closed her book.

"Beast! I'm so glad you came to join me, please sit here by me." Pan said placing her hand on the stone bench. The Beast sighed and walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Thank you Pan, what were you reading?" He asked noticing the book on Pan's lap.

"Oh this is one of my favorite stories ever, I already read it but I can never seem to get enough of it." Pan said with a smile of delight. It was then that the Beast noticed the difference in Pan's clothing.

"You've changed your clothes?"

Pan didn't understand what the Beast meant at first until she looked down at her white apron and blue skirt, "Oh, well yes. I feel much more comfortable in this…plus it reminds me of home." Pan said with a rather sad smile. Trunks suddenly felt kind of guilty but he didn't really show it. Pan then had an idea.

"Beast? Have you ever read this book before?" Pan asked.

Trunks looked a little embarrassed at that moment, "Well…actually, I never…uh…well you know."

Pan arched an eyebrow, "Uh, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I uh, its kind of embarrassing." Trunks said and in shame he turned his head away. Pan without even realizing what she was doing put her hand on the side of the Beast's face and gently made him face her like she had done with her prince. They made eye contact and Pan then said, "You never read have you?"

Trunks sighed, "Yea, I don't know how to read. I wanted to learn but, I never cared to learn at the same time."

Pan smiled, "Would you like to learn now?"

Trunks smiled, "I'd like that, thank you Pan."

Pan just smiled back, "Your welcome."

With that they began reading under the cherry blossom tree, sharing laughs and getting to know each other better, and becoming closer friends.

Ok that's the end of this chapter, did you like it? Please let me know in your reviews! I shall try and update soon can't make any promises though, sorry. Anyway love you all, bye!


	15. A New Hope

A/N: I'm trying my best to speed things up with my fics! I already uploaded one fic today so I figured why not upload two? I was in a writing mood today anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Discalimer: I won nothing of dbz or beauty and the beast fairy tales etc. etc. and so on and so forth! God this is annoying!

Chapter 15

Pan and the Beast had been sitting under the cherry blossom tree reading together for hours. They were both enjoying themselves very much and it showed in their smiles and happy faces and expressions.

"That was an amazing book Pan." Trunks said holding it in his large paws.

Pan smiled, "I can't believe we got through Romeo and Juliet in one day. You picked up on how to read so fast, I must say I'm impressed Beast."

Trunks looked over at Pan and grinned, "Thank you Pan."

~~Over at Pan's cottage~~

Mr. Satan had not been the same since he returned from dropping Pan off at the castle. Cristina, Lora and Catherine were also not as cheery as they used to be, yet still life went on for the four. Yet everything was about to change when there was a knock at the door, Lora's was cooking in the kitchen and wiped her hands on her rag skirt and opened the door. Lora's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"K-Kamon? What are you doing here?"

Yes it was none other then Kamon Pan's admirer from childhood, for two years he has been asking Pan to marry him but every time she said no.

"Hello Lora I came to see if Pan was here, I would like to speak with her. I haven't seenher in town for nearly a month." Kamon said looking devilishly charming and concerned at the same time. Kamon was after all the most eligible bachelor in the town and the most wanted.

"Pan…is no longer here." Lora said nearly choking on her own words.

Kamon's brow furrowed at what Lora had said not understanding what she meant by that, "What do you mean by not here?"

Lora sighed regaining her composure, "I said she's not here and that's exactly what I mean, she's not here anymore Kamon she's gone."

Kamon began growing slightly angry that he was not told this earlier, "Where did she go to?"

Lora looked at him annoyed, "She went to a castle…wait no that's not right…what I meant to say was that she went to go see some relatives that live in another kingdom."

Kamon looked at Lora almost not believeing what Lora was telling him, "Is that so?"

Lora rolled her eyes, "Yes Kamon it is. SO I suggest you go find another girl who would be more then willing to become your wife."

Kamon stood their with a smirk, "I will find her, for something tells me that she is not where you say." With that Kamon turned and began to walk away before Lora could say anything else to him.

"What a fool." Lora then closed the door.

~~Back at the castle~~

"So Pan now I know you have a favorite place in my castle, I am delighted." Trunks said with content in his deep voice. Pan smiled.

"It's hard to not have a favorite place here, everything is so beautiful and amazing…I just…well I just wish that my family could be here to see how beautiful everything here is." Pan said with a bit of sadness lacing her voice.

Trunks knew Pan had become sad and he didn't know what to do and that angered him for he didn't like to see Pan sad, he enjoyed seeing her happy and lively, he didn't know why he felt like that but all he did know was that he did feel that way, and he liked it.

"Pan…?" Trunks began to ask.

"Yes?" Pan replied.

"Would you like to have a special time everyday where you and I could read a new book right here?" Trunks said sounded as sincere as ever. Pan felt very touched by the Beasts request, it almost brought a tear of joy to her eye to see this other side of him, she found it amazing how many new sides to the Beast she was seeing everyday and she liked every side so far.

"Yes Beast, I would love to do that, in fact tomorrow I will bring a special book for us to read together." Pan said with a delightful smile.

Trunks smiled back, "Great, I look forward to our next reading time."

"As do I." Pan replied.

With that the two left the garden and headed back into the castle. 

                                      *~*~*~*       

"I feel that a new hope has just risen up from the ashes." Videl said with a smile as she watched Pan and Trunks walk away from the garden together.

Vegeta humphed, "Perhaps, I'm not holding my breath."

ChiChi looked over at Vegeta, "Why say that Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't respond, Bra walked up behind the three of them and said, "Too many disappointments."

"True, the other two girls before Pan, grew mad here and one starved herself to death." Videl said sadly, "This girl has a lot of spunk and she has a very open and loving heart, I know she's my daughter."

Bra smiled, "If she is then I say that there is no one better to break this curse then her."

"Do you really think she'll break the curse Videl?" ChiChi asked sounding hopeful.

"I can certainly hope so, but not even I shall feel definite about it, afterall this is a very delicate situation." Videl said sounding a bit sad.

"It'll be alright, we won't stay like this forever. In fact last night I had a dream that we were human again and Trunks and Pan were married that same day. It was all so beautiful." Bra said happily.

"Hey guys what's going on!?" Came a voice from behind them.

Bra turned around and smiled, "Hey Goten, hey Gohan! Where have you two been?"

"We were setting the dinning hall up for lunch." Replied Goten, who had been turned into a black hawk. "Its hard preparing the table with only talons to move things with but after thirteen years you learn." He added.

"Yea, at least the plates and silver wear are enchanted, so they set themselves up, its just the napkins you have to worry about. So…what's been going on?" Gohan asked as he hopped over to everyone. Gohan was a little teacup, matching ChiChi. 

"Oh nothing we were just watching Trunks and Pan in the garden." Videl replied.

"Oh really? Anything happen that we should take note of?" Goten asked as he flew over to the window.

"Well they did have a nice time reading together. They are now going to do that everyday." Bra replied.

"Whoa! Trunks reading? And liking it? This Pan girl must really have some kind of hold on him, I mean growing up when we all used to get study lessons Trunks hardly ever picked up a book and when he did it was cause either Vegeta or Bulma made him. He wasn't even that good of a reader." Goten said with a quick flap of his wings.

"This girl is definitely something special." Videl said with pride.

"Ah yes I can see it all now! We'll be human again by midnight!" Said Goku, hopping in on the scene.

"Yea sure Kakarott, and I'm a monkey's uncle." Vegeta replied.

"You are?" Goku asked amazed.

Everyone just laughed except for Vegeta and Goku that is.

"We just got to wait this out no matter how long it takes." Bra said with a sigh.

"Yea well hopefully not to much longer, I'm getting tired of being a teacup and the smallest out of everybody. If we were all human I'd be taller then all of you, except for you dad." Gohan said with a bit of bitterness.

"Yes well at least I got to have my oldest son be like my baby again for a while." ChiChi said hopping next to her little teacup Gohan.

"Mom please," Gohan said hopping away, "I'm married with a kid…who I don't even know about anymore."

Videl smiled, "Not necessarily dear."

Gohan looked over at her, "What do you mean?"

"I think our little Pan is the beautiful young woman with Trunks." Videl replied with a smile and eager to see Gohan's reaction.

"What!? Seriously!?" That girl is our Pan! Our daughter!?" Gohan yelled.

"I think so…from what she told me it seems to fit so far." Videl replied.

"Imagine that." Gohan said with happiness in his voice.

"Yea and to think what that would mean if she breaks the spell and then they marry." Goten replied with a smirk.

"What would it mean?" Gohan and Vegeta asked at the same time.

"Bro you and Vegeta would be in-laws." Goten said laughing. Bra cracked a laugh but held it back and so did everyone else.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled together, "No child of mine will marry that man's spawn!"

Everyone just laughed.

Ok that's it for now! Sorry if it lacked anything but that's all I could do for this chapte without getting into the next chapter! Anyways, please read and review and tell me what you think! I shall try and update soon!


	16. Deja vu

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not updating in well…nearly a whole pregnancy period…but um, hey at least it hasn't been a year right? I'm really sorry for the long delay, I know it wasn't fair to all you readers out there who have been into this fic. That was rude on my part and I'm sorry, I really am sorry. I know that I'd be pissed off waiting seven months for a fic to update and it still hasn't been updated so, no hard feelings if you're pissed. I'm really sorry.

Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter…god I hate disclaimers!

Credits: Same ol' shit!

Chapter 16

That night at dinner, Pan sat in her usual lighted up portion of the room and the Beast sat in his dark portion. Pan thought this to be a bit unnecessary, "Beast, why do you still sit in the dark?"

Trunks gazed up at her with a curious look, "I thought it would be easier for you to eat without having to see me."

Pan shook her head, "I don't mind. Please…you're my friend…which means you shouldn't be sitting in the dark."

Trunks could not believe his ears, _friend_? Did she really say that? He felt hundreds of butterflies in his stomach, and his heart felt like bursting, "You think me as a friend Pan?" he asked with his natural growl.

Pan smiled, "Yes, I do, very much so. Please…get rid of the darkness."

Trunks felt like shouting for joy, she finally asked him to sit in the light. He never thought he'd see the day, "Very well, if it is what you wish."

Pan nodded, "It is."

Trunks that clapped his paw-like hands together twice and the candles on his side of the room lit up, and Pan saw the beast sitting there looking a bit uneasy as she glanced at him for the first time at dinner. She merely grinned, "Thank you."

Goku felt like jumping for joy, but he knew he couldn't for what would Pan think of a jumping candleholder. He could not believe how this dinner was going, he felt almost certain that Pan would agree to marry him this time around…he had very little doubt.

"What book shall we read together tomorrow Pan?" Trunks asked, anxiously awaiting Pan's response. He couldn't wait to spend more time with her reading under the cherry blossom tree with her again, to have her so close to him and be so unafraid…he didn't think it would get any better. 

"I think the book, '_The Hidden Prince'_ would be nice to read." She replied taking a bite of her meal. Trunks' eyes widened at the title of the book.

"_The Hidden Prince_?" He repeated, curiously.

"Yes. It's a book about a girl about my age who comes across this castle and in the castle is this creature that walks like a man and talks like a man and even dresses somewhat like a man…" Pan began, Trunks looked at her intrigued.

"Please…continue." He asked eagerly.

Pan smiled, "Well…the two become friends, at first she didn't know what to think of him…but once she got to know him she began to fall in love with him…and he began to fall in love with her."

Trunks was fixated on her as she told the tale, "And then what happens?" He asked.

Pan laughed lightly, "Well if I tell you what happens next, then what's the point of reading the story?"

Trunks paused a moment realizing the truth in what she said.

He then gazed at her with his crystal blue eyes and Pan gazed back at him with a smile that made Trunks feel like his bones were jello, "The creature the girl meets…is he the Prince in disguise?"

Pan was silent a moment. Why did something become all to familiar to her suddenly, as if a sudden wave of déjà vu had just hit her in the face? Was it the story that was familiar? But why was it familiar? She glanced at the beast who was still waiting for her response, she shifted in her chair uneasily. What on earth was this feeling inside of her, this familiarity…what could it be? She looked back up into Trunks' eyes and tried searching for answers there, but alas nothing came to mind, she then sighed.

"When we read the story tomorrow you'll find out." She said, still trying to shake that bizarre déjà vu. 

The day was going so well Trunks almost felt like not asking Pan to marry him, he didn't want to ruin the day by making her have to answer. But perhaps, maybe she'd say 'yes' this time. But was it still too soon? When Trunks saw that Pan finished her meal he rose and walked towards her. He looked down at her refusing to get his hopes up, she glanced up at him with smiling eyes, "Pan…do you love me? Will you marry me?"

Pan's smiling eyes grew dim and distant, she looked down at her empty plate as she fidgeted with her napkin, with much difficulty she shook her head and replied, "No, beast."

Trunks growled, with a sigh, "Good night, Pan."

Pan sank into her chair as Trunks began walking away, "Good night Beast…see you tomorrow." 

Trunks left the dinning hall and headed towards his room, when he got there he saw the moon shining brightly above casting its silver shadow upon the garden making as beautiful as ever. As he scanned the garden taking in its magnificence his eyes suddenly fell upon Pan, who was walking through the garden with a black cloak for warmth from the chilly night time air. Her face looked like an angels, soft and white like that of a dove, her onyx orbs reflected the stars of the sky as they glittered and gleamed like large diamonds, her raven black hair spilling out behind her in a black wave. _Breathtaking_. Trunks slipped back into the shadows of his balcony and went towards a rail, he leapt off it and landed in the shadows, without Pan realizing a thing. He just stood their lurking in the shadows, watching her every move.

Pan sat by the fountain and slipped her fingertips into the silver water, moving it this way and that humming to herself in a beautiful melody that blended in with the nature around her. 

__

An angel. He thought, suddenly he heard her speak.

"Why does this all seem so familiar? Sometimes I get so confused, between these stranger dreams, that prince, the beast…the talking cat…everything, its all so strange, almost unreal."

Trunks growled, he could tell her everything. He could take away her confusion and sorrow and give her eternal love and happiness, he didn't know how but he was feeling a strange feeling for Pan, one he couldn't explain. But he knew that he wanted her, he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything or anyone before in his life. But still being a beast and her not loving him made what he wanted seem impossible to ever get and that made his body burn inside.

Trunks growled in frustration and Pan heard him, "Hello? Beast is that you?"

Trunks' eyes widened as he slowly walked out of the shadows, still fighting his dark desires, "Yes." he replied his voice sounding dark and heated.

Pan smiled, "You weren't lying when you said that the garden was beautiful at night."

He glanced at her with burning eyes, "Yes," was all he could manage to say, as he fought an inner battle.

She walked over towards, but he leaped back, "NO! Don't-come-closer," he warned, afraid he might loose control.

Pan frowned, "Beast what's wrong?"

He growled, "N-nothing, I have to-go." He strained as he leapt into the darkness ahead, leaving Pan confused and alone.

That night Pan went to bed wondering what on earth was wrong with Beast. She quickly fell asleep after that.

Pan found herself in the garden, it was night time. She was by the fountain and out from the very same shadows that the beast had come out of, came the handsome lavender haired prince, dressed once again in black and scarlet robes with his shoulder length hair bound back in a loose ponytail.

"Pan," He began, Pan glanced at him, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Pan shook her head, "I don't…I don't understand."

He stepped closer to her, with the same intensity and fire the beast had earlier, "I can't make you understand Pan."

Pan stared at him confused, "Why not?"

He went to walk closer to her but he stopped himself, almost as if he was afraid to come closer to her, "Cause, I just can't." he replied darkly.

Pan swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat, "What's wrong. Your acting like the beast did earlier today. It was as if the very sight of me was hurting him or something…it's the same with you. Why?"

He looked at her with much difficulty, even in a dream world Trunks felt the same for Pan, yet even though he was human here…he could still not have her which everything all the more difficult. 

"You don't realize what kind of affect you have on a man Pan." He said as he crystal blue eyes grew dark.

She flushed slightly, she didn't know what to say as the prince's eyes looked over her entire body like some sort of hungry animal.

"You're a beautiful young woman, that's all there is too it. But not only that…your inner beauty is something even more overwhelming. You show more of it everyday." He replied, seeming to act more in control.

"Thank you." That's all she could say.

He gave her a wicked grin, that made him even more handsome if possible, "Don't stop."

Pan smiled, "I won't, the Beast is very nice."

Trunks raised a brow of interest at her, "Indeed."

"Sometimes I even think that maybe…" she then trailed off.

He glanced at her wondering why she had stopped, "Sometimes you think what?"

Pan didn't know anymore, she had forgotten what she was even going to say. What was she going to say?

"Life is full of surprises I guess." She said, not even accepting her own answer for valid.

He smirked, "You have no idea Pan, trust me. From what I gather…don't lose faith and let everything into your heart and trust it. Who knows…maybe then we won't only meet in dreams."

Pan looked at him curiously, "What do you mean."

He looked at her blankly, "Wake up." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Pan awoke with a jolt, it was now daylight.

__

What had the prince meant? God, nothing is told straight forward to me anymore.

Just then Pan saw the black cat approach her, "Hello my dear, sleep well?"

Pan shrugged, "Same as always."

Pan then got dressed into another elegant gown and ate a quick breakfast before heading out with her book, ready to read with the Beast.

An hour went by before she heard him come through the secret vine wall.

"Hello Pan." He said, looking a lot better then last night.

"Hello Beast."

He sat down silently next to her, "Sorry about last night."

She glanced at him, "I won't ask why you acted the way you did. Its alright though."

Trunks glanced down at her curiously not sure why she said what she did, "Ready to read?"

*****************************************************************************

Four hours had past by, Goten watched Trunks and Pan reading together as he lay perched on a nearby tree branch. He saw them laughing and talking together as they got into every chapter of the book. Bra watched from a nearby bush, she was thrilled to see how well the two of them were getting along. Finally they finished the book after five hours.

"So, the creature was really the prince…and her love for him changed him back to the way he was." Trunks said, understanding all too well.

"Yes. Basically this story shows how love comes from what's reflected on the inside, not the outside." Pan said with a smile, she then looked away almost as if she was taking note of what she had just said. Trunks glanced at her hoping she would take her own words into strong consideration for her own life and the his as well.

"'What are you thinking?" He asked, already knowing the answer or hoping he did, but wanting to know what she would say.

She shrugged, "Nothing, not a thing." She said, lying in a very obvious way.

******************************************************************************

Back in Pan's village another knock on Mr. Satan's door, made the old man rise tiredly, he opened the door and glanced at Kamon, who was equipped with arrows and a crossbow. 

Mr. Satan glanced at him, "Yea, Kamon what do you want?" he asked trying to get rid of the young visitor.

"Where is Pan, _really?_" He asked, Mr. Satan then noticed a few men behind Kamon all equally equipped with bows and arrows, swords, knives and axes. 

"She's gone away. Visiting, relatives." He said, with a tint of despair in his voice.

"You have no relatives old man." He replied.

"They're very distant relatives. Now buzz off." He said attempting to close the door, but Kamon put his hand through stopping the door from closing.

"Where is she? I know you miss her…don't you want her back! Don't your nieces want her back!" He asked.

Suddenly Catherine, Cristina and Lora appeared behind Mr. Satan, "Ah, ladies…can any of you tell me where Pan is?"

They were all silent.

"Leave us Kamon." Mr. Satan said, beginning to get angry.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me where Pan is, if you really love her then you'll tell me so I can find her and bring her back home, to you." Kamon said trying to convince Mr. Satan to reveal Pan's location. Mr. Satan saw the determination in Kamon's eyes and suddenly felt that perhaps…just perhaps…Kamon could fight off the beast and bring Pan back home.

"Do you promise to bring her back?" he asked, looking up at Kamon with hope in his eyes.

Kamon grinned evilly and nodded, "I promise."

Mr. Satan nodded tiredly, "Then I'll show you where she is being held…though I must warn you of a few things first." He said allowing Kamon and his men inside, he then began telling them about his trip to the castle, the beast, the bargain that was made, and how he had to give Pan away to the beast.

Kamon was furious, "We leave tonight! It will take two weeks to get there, but when we do…Pan will be back with me and that beast will regret the day he took her away."

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Ok that's the end of chapter 16. As you can see the story is coming to an end…again sorry for the delay…I'm going to try and wrap this fic up as soon as possible! As always all questions and comments are welcome! Please R&R!

Next Chapter: Pan begins to see with her heart? Kamon approaches.


	17. Care to Dance?

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews people, this story will be wrapping up soon!

Disclaimer: Same as always. (Read previous chapters.)

Credits: Same as always. (Read previous chapters.) Disney's Beauty and the Beast (you'll see why.)

Thanks too: I want to give thanks to all those who ever reviewed this fic…that way when I do it again for the next chapter I won't have so many names to write down…so stay with me on this it's a long list! Thanks too:

Girl Pan, Anonymous, Chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan, T+P fan, Nebbie, Pia Bartolini, Legolas19, TrunxChic, Jezika, Z-Princess, KAKKABRA, Sadia, Mimikitty, bmrdbgt, Audette-sama, Pan-Son-forever, Meerkat, Shoebox666, Shadow, Rose Lily, Bonkerzz, gohansfan, Tara_Potter_Malfoy, SilverPheonix, Christina G., Serenity Miral, Trunks's girly girl, princess_pan, inca_dove, bella, Chrisy, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr, Angel wings, Ryo Sanada, jackie, FiReYhEaVeN, Chibi Hime, Kutie-Pan, firestar9096, mizuko, Netty, NagiNaoeSchwarzsProdigy, blue-angel1204, Jackie, Leaf Zelindor, Chaka, Val-19, Trupana, Sugar~, green eyed lilys daughter, Starlight, Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic, tree, firu-chan, angel, Kate, B Diddy, Renokri, Tigerlily, ZEmpress, twinkles, jewels, Maura Belle, Princess of Darkness, PD, Illusory, Princess Buttercup, Cobra Queen, Caged Bird, Venus Smurf, Emerald Flame, chibiquatre, Dragon Empress, Rakuen, Moon Angel, princesspan, Kaeldra, SmaLLfRy, Skiff, Ket, Gemma Granger, HorshoeLcowgirl, Kris-chan, Chibi-chi, KK, bobo-the-vampire-monkey, Ketty, Sutaseiu, Sally, BethBeth, Kayli the Maiden Moon, LilSweetCeres, DragonUK, damselindistressdrisilla-asif and Videl. Thank you for you reviews I loved them all and hope you enjoy the rest of the fic…(this is not the last chapter!)

Chapter 17

Pan had left the Beast after they had finished reading Pan's favorite fairy tale story. She had been having the strangest déjà vu feeling ever since last night when she had mentioned the story 'The Hidden Prince' to the Beast.

'God I think something must be wrong with me. Why am I having déjà vu over nothing I can recall?' Pan thought as she headed to her room and plopped herself and her book down on her bed. She lay there looking up at the ceiling recalling the time she had spent with the Beast today and how much fun it was.

'I never thought I'd have fun with the Beast, guess I was wrong. Its like I'm seeing this whole other side to him that I never saw before…I like it.' She smiled.

******************************************************************

Trunks sat in his black throne like chair in his room and gazing at the statue that was his mother. He sat there silent until Bra came in.

"Hey there." She said with a smile.

He looked at her, "Hey."

"You and Pan seemed to have a nice day today."

Trunks nodded, "She's definitely not like any other girl I've ever met."

Bra sat down beside Trunks, "She's definitely different. I have hope you know, that she could be the one."

Trunks growled with a sigh, "I have never felt this way before about any other girl. She makes me believe in things I never thought about before and when I look into her eyes I feel so strange inside."

"Do I dare say that you dear brother are falling in love?" Bra asked with a mischievous smile.

"I think I'm already in love." He replied coolly.

"Mom would be proud." Bra said as she looked at her mother who was still a statue.

Trunks nodded.

Just then Vegeta, Goten, ChiChi, Videl, Goku and Gohan came into the room.

"What are you all doing here?" Trunks asked slightly annoyed.

"We saw how well things are going between you and Pan, we just wanted to know if you have anything else planned with her yet?" ChiChi asked in excitement.

Trunks shook his head, "No."

"Well you don't think that just reading books everyday will be enough to get her to love you do you? I mean saving her life definitely paid off, but there must be something else." Goten said perching on Trunks' armrest.

"Like what?" Trunks asked looking down at Goten.

Goten smirked, "Do you remember how to dance?"

Trunks arched a brow of curiosity at Goten.

*************************************************************************

Pan was looking over the letter her cousin Cristina had written her the day before she left to the castle, 'I miss you all so much.' She thought as a single tear fell down her ivory cheek. Just then her door creaked open and in came the blue-eyed black cat. 

Pan quickly wiped away her tear and put the letter under her pillow, "Hello my dear." Videl said pleasantly as she walked over towards Pan and leapt onto the bed beside her.

Pan looked at her with a grin, "Hello."

"Had a nice day with the master did you?" She asked sitting down.

Pan nodded, "Yes."

"Wonderful, I knew things would change around here." She replied.

Pan's brows contracted together in confusion, "You did? How?"

Videl sighed with a smile, "Only a girl like you could bring about the best in the master and make the best of a very hopeless situation."

Pan smirked, "Funny, I never thought so."

"Well its true. Though don't worry everything will turn out alright in the end. You'll see." Videl said with confidence lacing her voice.

Pan smiled, "I hope you're right."

Videl's eyes widened in embarrassment, she had gotten all sentimental and saying things she oughtn't have, "Oh listen to me! Jabbering on when I'm supposed to be delivering a message!"

Pan looked at the black cat curiously, "A message?"

Videl nodded, "Yes, from the master," she began as Pan unconsciously began to smile, "He invites you to join him for a special dinner tonight with a few surprises in store."

Pan's eyes sparkled, "Really? How nice of him to make such an offer. Tell him I will be glad to go."

Videl's eyes sparkled with delight and an ever-burning hope, "Gladly." 

Videl then jumped off the bed and back out the door, which closed immediately behind her.

Pan suddenly saw the most amazing silver dress she had ever seen laying on a chair in front of her. Pan got up from her bed and walked over to it, the fabric glistened as if it had a thousand diamonds on it yet none were visible at all. She lifted it up and pressed the dress against her, it had bare shoulders with a long gown that went out. The whole dress glistened with lights that looked like sparkling silver stars, Pan didn't recognize the fabric of the dress but she didn't care; it was amazing. On the table next to the chair the dress was on she found matching silver silk gloves, along with a diamond necklace, earrings and tiara.

'All this for me? This is stuff meant for a princess, not a simple farm girl.'

**********************************************************************

Trunks paced back and forth anxiously awaiting the return of Videl.

"Relax Trunks, she'll say yes." Goten said reassuringly.

Trunks growled in impatience, "I can't help it, when it comes to Pan I act like this."

Goten chuckled, "You got it bad."

Suddenly the door opened and everyone watched Videl come in.

"Well? What did she say?" Trunks asked anxiously.

Videl smiled, "She said she gladly accepts your invitation."

Bra howled in delight, "Yes! Hey Videl I guess you and I should go help Pan get ready, Pan still hasn't met me yet anyhow."

"Alright Bra, come on, ChiChi we could use your help too." Videl said as she Bra and ChiChi left the room.

Now it was only the guys left, "Guess we have the delightful job of getting you cleaned up for tonight." Goten said sarcastically.

Trunks growled, "I don't need help."

Goten huffed, "Oh really? It's been thirteen years…you need help."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "So, what are you going to make me wear?"

Goten looked at his dad and King Vegeta, they all had a face of understanding on, "We know just the thing."

************************************************************************

Pan had just finished admiring her outfit and accessories for the night when she saw the black cat come into her room followed by a black wolf and a little white teapot.

Pan's eyes widened, "Are you friendly?"

Bra laughed, "Yes, I'm friendly to those who are friendly back. We came to help you get ready for tonight."

Pan let out a sigh of relief; Bra was a very intimidating wolf, "Oh ok, thank you."

About two hours later after Pan had been bathed perfumed, dressed, accessorized and groomed she was ready to go down to dinner.

Videl, ChiChi and Bra looked at her in amazement, "You look beautiful!" Videl said with pride at the site of her daughter who was now a woman.

"Thank you." Pan said as she studied her reflection in the mirror amazed at what she saw looking back at her. A princess.

Her hair had been placed nicely in a bun and another part had been braided and made to look like a braided headband in front and the tiara was back in front of her bun. Her diamond necklace hung around her neck and it had a crystal rose in the center hanging a bit lower on the necklace. Her gloves were skin tight on her arms that reached her elbow and her dress really came to life when she had put it on, it sparkled, glittered and glistened even more then before, she shone like a bright morning star radiating a silverfish white light all around her.

"I must say Pan, you could definitely pass for a princess." ChiChi said in astonishment.

"Well for tonight you are a princess Pan." Bra said with a smile, Pan looked at her and laughed.

"Hard to hear someone say that to me." Pan said blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Videl then looked over at a nearby clock and realized the time, "Oh Pan, we better get you to meet the master."

"Why do I feel so nervous?" Pan asked aloud not even realizing she had.

*************************************************************************

Trunks looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't cringe like he used to. For the first time since the curse had happened he looked more like a man than a beast.

"I got to admit, I still know how to make people look good even when they're not human." Goten said as he looked at Trunks.

"Not bad boy, you look more decent now then when you were human." Vegeta replied coolly. No one said anything though cause Vegeta was actually right. Trunks didn't look angry, spoiled, conceited or arrogant the way he did when he was human. Now he looked unsure, nervous, shy, scared, modest and more human then ever.

Trunks nodded at what his father said, "I hate to say you're right."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "You'll impress her, for you've already managed to impress me."

Trunks, Goten and Goku all looked back at Vegeta in shock, Vegeta sighed an shrugged.

"You risked your life to save Pan from the giant hawk, you put her needs before your own and you managed to love her in the purest sense of the word. I'd say your more of a man now then ever." Vegeta said as he then walked out of the room. Leaving everyone in awe of Vegeta's very nice compliment.

Trunks looked back at his reflection he was wearing a silk white shirt made extra large for his large body, he had leather pants with a tail hole in the back for his bushy tail to fit through, he had a velvet black jacket on over his shirt which had silver embroidered designs around the cuffs and the shoulders which were rose designs along with vines and thorns all in silver.

His long mane was tied back with a black ribbon and his eyes shown with determination, 'Perhaps if I tell Pan how much I love her, maybe she'll say she loves me too.'

*************************************************************************

Pan was heading towards the room she and the Beast always had dinner in when Bra walked in front of her, "Not that way, this way." Bra said leading Pan in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Pan asked curiously as she followed them down the hall.

"You and the master are eating somewhere else tonight." Videl replied.

"Where?" Pan asked.

"You'll see." ChiChi said cheerily.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of a tall oak door.

"Wait here Pan, Videl has to see if the master is there." ChiChi said as Videl slipped through the door that opened for her. Pan saw her slip through as a beam of gold light poured through the crack.

A few moments later Videl came back and the door fully opened as the golden light came through Pan saw a beautiful golden staircase in front of her with scarlet red carpeting heading down into a grand ballroom. As she stepped forward onto the first step she looked across from her where another door like hers was and a second pair of stairs identical to hers, which met at the center on the landing of the stairs before continuing down to the ballroom floor. 

The door across from her opened and she saw the Beast come out looking better then she had ever seen him. Her eyes widened with shock.

'Beast? Oh my god, he looks so different…he looks wonderful.' She thought as she saw him standing there looking at her and suddenly she felt very nervous and a little scared.

Trunks' eyes widened in amazement as he saw the beautiful vision of Pan across from him. He thought his eyes were deceiving him.

'That amazing girl in front of me cannot be looking like that for me. Can she?' Trunks thought in disbelief.

Pan began descending down the steps looking at the Beast with a bright and happy smile. Trunks who was still in awe forgot how to walk until Goten flew behind him and pecked his back. He then with a nervous smile managed to walk down the stairs feeling also very nervous and a little scared, at the landing the two of them stood standing in front of each other looking they're best ever and they did it all for each other.

Trunks motioned his arm so she could lock hers with his and they went down the last flight of stairs as they did so music from out of nowhere started playing and with a smile Trunks then said, "Care to dance?"

***********************************************************************

A/N: Yes dammit, I HAD to take that scene from the Disney version of beauty and the beast and you want to know why? CAUSE I LOVE THAT DAMN SCENE! I HAD TO PUT IT INTO MY FIC! I just changed the dress from gold to silver and the beast's outfit from blue and gold to black and silver. Anyway like I said I had to have that scene in my fic, I just HAD to! Anyway please read and review and I'll update soon! Lataz!


	18. Magical Dinner

A/N: I Love the awesome reviews you guys have been giving me. I'm actually really sick as I type this write now, I have nasal congestion, headache, sneezing and all that crap, I'm blowing my nose every other minute and ugh, this sucks cause I start school next week. Anyway on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I'm sick dammit! Look at another chapter!

Credits: I'm bleepin sick dammit! Look at another bleepin chapter!

Thanks too: AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr, Pan-Son-forever, chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan, Slytherins Angelz, Chibi Hime, Z-Princess, Trunks+Pan fan, ss-kat 10, Pia Bartolini, Girl Pan, The Girl Who Cried Oro, jussta_fan, Krystal of Darkness, KoreanChick, Trunks's girly girl, RaiNbOwMiLK, Sadia and Kakkabrat for reviewing!

Chapter 18

Pan and Trunks walked arm and arm together to the center of the grand ballroom, Pan had suddenly began to wonder how the ballroom would look if there were dozens of people in it dancing to the music with them, 'It would be so beautiful.'

The music was a classic ballroom dance and once Pan and Trunks reached the center of the ballroom they faced each other. Trunks was more nervous then he had ever been, for he hadn't danced in thirteen years and he was hoping he still knew how.

Pan was just as nervous, not because she didn't know how to dance but because of who she was dancing with. The beast standing before her made her feel so strange in the best of ways and it excited and scared her all at once and she didn't want to mess up the dance.

Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bra, ChiChi, Goku and Videl all looked on from a distance, hoping and praying everything would be alright.

"Come on Trunks you can do it, dance with her." Bra said eagerly.

"Don't choke now." Goten said watching the two.

Slowly and carefully Trunks slipped his large paw behind Pan's waist and took her hand into his other paw, Pan with her other hand lifted the side of her gown up a bit so that she wouldn't trip. Their eyes were locked onto each other and they both smiled, then with one graceful step they began to dance.

Pan felt as if she was floating on air, he led her so gracefully.

'Who would've though that a beast could be so graceful and gentle.' She thought as they danced.

'I have never felt this way before. I feel like anything is possible with Pan here, I never want to lose her.' He thought as they continued to glide across the floor.

Soon the dance was over and they broke apart to eat.

The Beast took out Pan's chair for her and let her sit down before pushing her towards the table gently; he then took a seat for himself across the table. More music from nowhere began playing as their food appeared before them.

Trunks looked over at Pan who was delicately eating and Trunks then looked down at his plate and at the fork and knife.

'I don't think I can do this.' He thought.

Trunks hadn't eaten at a table in years, nor had he used utensils since he was turned into a beast.

Bra walked over and sat beside Trunks.

"Go on Trunks, eat." Bra whispered, so Pan wouldn't hear.

Trunks looked down at Bra with his eyes not moving his head, "Its kind of _hard_ to eat utensils as a beast Bra." He mumbled.

Bra frowned, "Oh please, you can do it…go on!"

Trunks sighed and looked back at his utensils then he looked up at Pan who smiled up at him and then quickly continued eating, 'I can do this, I hope I can do this, please let me do this.' He thought desperately as he nervously grabbed the fork.

Pan tried so hard to not look at the beast, what was wrong with her? Could she really have these feelings for him? For a beast?

She then looked up at him and saw him carefully and slowly put the fork in his mouth, she giggled at the site.

Pan then realized that this was the first time the beast was eating with her for dinner and it made her feel wonderful inside, she felt herself blushing and her heart beating quick…'I can't believe this is happening.'

Trunks looked as Pan ate, he noticed her cheeks looking slightly pink and his heart nearly stopped at how beautiful she looked, 'If only I was a man again.'

*******************************************************************

In the outside world winter had been on for two months already and Kamon and his men were making their way through the forest accompanied by Mr. Satan, Cristina, Catherine and Lora.

Mr. Satan was growing ill, due to the weather and the heartache of losing Pan. The traveling was also putting a strain on him and Kamon didn't seem to care, despite how much Catherine, Cristina and Lora told him that they needed to head back, Kamon never let them. It got to a point where Kamon had held them against their will unfeeling towards Mr. Satan's condition. They were three days journey from the castle now, and night had fallen upon them and they decided to stop for the night.

Mr. Satan and his nieces sat together by the fire, wrapped in blankets. Catherine then saw Kamon walk behind a tent and she curiously followed him, leaving the others still by the fire.

Catherine heard the voice of Kamon within the tent and she stood beside it listening intently, "In three days we should reach the castle, kill all inside, leave the beast to me and get Pan out."

"Kamon, Mr. Satan is growing very ill, perhaps we should send him and his nieces back." Said one of his men.

"Not when we're so close! If he dies so be it, his life doesn't matter to me." Kamon replied coldly.

"What of his nieces?"

"Ravage them, do whatever you want with them I don't care." Kamon replied.

Tears began to fill Catherine's eyes, what have they done?

********************************************************************

Trunks and Pan soon finished their meal and Pan suddenly had the urge to dance again, she got up from her seat, Trunks looked at her curiously as she walked over to him. His heart began to race as she smiled down at him and took his paws into her hands and pulled him out of his chair and over to the ballroom dance floor to dance again.

They glided around the floor as if they were floating on clouds, they danced so well together and this time they were confident about it. 

Bra and everyone looked on hopeful, perhaps today could be the day, perhaps today they will be human again.

"What do you think guys? Do you think the spell could be broken by tonight?" Goku asked eagerly.

"I think its possible, but you never know." Bra replied.

"If anyone can do this its my daughter." Gohan said as he watched Pan and Trunks dance.

"Why couldn't your daughter have arrived at the palace a day sooner, that way she'd be an object or animal like the rest of us and then some other girl not of your blood could break the spell?" Vegeta said with a huff.

Gohan glared at Vegeta and hopped right in front of him, "If that were the case do you really think the spell could be broken?"

Vegeta scoffed, "It isn't broken yet so in that case--."

"Oh stop fighting you two! Honestly, two kids you are. We should celebrate the fact that are children could be wed." Videl blurted.

"Hey look they're going outside!" Goten said.

**********************************************************************

Trunks led Pan onto a balcony that overlooked the front of the castle, the moon was full high above them and the sky was plastered with thousands of sparkling stars.

'Its now or never Trunks.' He thought nervously as he and Pan sat down on a bench.

"Uh, Pan?" He said in a raspy growl.

Pan unaffected by the sound smiled at him, "Yes?"

"Did you have a good time tonight?" He asked searching her eyes for the answer.

Pan nodded, "Yes, I had a wonderful time."

'Alright, Trunks now you have to ask her, you can do it.'

***********************************************************************

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger I know, please don't stone me! Remember I'm sick, so don't be to upset with the chapter, you should see me I'm surrounded by used tissues already, god, I'm so wasted. I need to rest, so while I rest you guys can read and review! YAY! LoL, ok, I'm going to go now and sleep! Next chapter will be up soon! Bye! 


End file.
